Unexpected Surprises
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. Adam's career has come to a screeching halt. However, things are looking up in his personal life when he meets Shelby. Can he connvince her this is the start of something wonderful? Adam/OC, Cena/OC and others. Originally a one shot request now a full chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. Hope you like it.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Prologue:

Adam Copeland walked through the hotel lobby after RAW; He had been backstage seeing how everything was going and working. He was getting ready to take over as the GM of RAW and SMACKDOWN. He stepped into the elevator and saw John Cena and his wife, Whitney. Whitney and Adam's wife, Shelby were sisters. He met Shelby when she came to visit Whitney and John at Wrestlemania 27. He felt an instant connection with her but it took her longer to fall for him. But he didn't give up and he soon had her in love with him.

"How's Shelby?" Whitney asked as they waited for the elevator to come to their floor.

"She's resting. The flight and everything was rough on her plus she wasn't feeling well anyway." Adam replied.

"Well, I hope you're taking good care of her." John added.

"I am. I got some soup and other things to make her feel better." Adam smiled as the elevator came to his floor. "Well, see you guys later." They nodded as he left.

Adam arrived at his hotel room and opened the door. He walked further in the room and sat the bag of food on the table. He looked over at the bed and saw that his wife was waking up. She had been down with a bad stomach virus the last few days.

"Hey, how was the show?" Shelby asked as she slowly sat up.

"It was good. I'm ready to take over the shows." He said as he got out the food. "I got you some dinner."

"Thanks but I'm not sure my stomach can take it." She said as she got out of the bed.

"I got you some soup. I figured it was light enough."

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked over to the table. "This is very nice of you."

"Anything for my girl." He smiled and kissed her on the head. "So, did you get plenty of rest?"

"I did." She replied as she slowly ate the soup. "It felt great to rest. I really needed it."

"Well, we will head home tomorrow and you can relax until Friday. I don't have any meetings or anything. So we will be home in Tampa."

"Great. If I feel better, I might see if Whitney wants to go shopping."

"I'm sure she will."

The dinner was soon gone and they lay in the bed just watching TV. He hated when Shelby was sick. He always tried to take great care of her and do anything she needed or wanted.

"So, I did go to the doctor today." Shelby said shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to wait."

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well he ran some tests. He originally thought it was the stomach flu or food poisoning."

"So, what was it? The stomach flu?" He asked concerned.

"No, it was another type of flu."

"What type of flu?"

"The baby flu." She smiled.

"Baby flu?" He asked confused.

Shelby smiled big at her husband. "Adam, we're having a baby."

"What?"

"We're having a baby. In about seven months."

He kissed her. "That's incredible."

"You're happy right?"

"Are you kidding? I'm excited." He kissed her again. "I can't believe it."

She smiled bigger at him. "I'm so glad you're excited. I was a little worried."

"Why?"

"Well, we only just got married three months ago and I was worried it was too soon."

"Shelby, I love you and I've wanted to have a baby with you since we met. I'm so excited about this."

"I am too." She rested her head against his chest. "I would say we would celebrate but my stomach isn't into it." She laughed.

"That's okay. Just being with you here and knowing you're having my baby is enough. I love you so much Shelby. I love you more today than the day we got married. You and our baby are my life." He gently kissed her. "Now, you and our little one should rest."

She smiled as she rested her head back against his chest and was soon asleep. Adam smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was carrying his baby. She was giving him the greatest gift and he had never loved her more.

PLease Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam woke up the next morning and smiled over at his wife. He decided to pack and let her sleep. He couldn't believe they were really having a baby. When he'd met her before Wrestlemania last year, he hadn't known it would lead to this.

XX Wrestlemania 27XX  
Adam walked down the hallways of the arena having time to kill before he went to his next autograph signing. He was excited, the kind of excited that always seemed to stem from the spectacle that was Wrestlemania. He'd been in a feud with Alberto for the last few months and this would be the culmination of it. He bumped into someone and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down and was completely blown away. The auburn haired woman smiled up at him and it took him a minute to actually find his voice again.

"You just going to stand there looking at me or you going to help me up?" He shook his head and offered her his hand. "Thanks."

"Sorry about that. I...guess my head was just focused on my match this Sunday."

"It's alright. I'm a little lost. I was supposed to meet someone at catering and I can't find it."

"I was actually headed there. I can show you the way." He said. "My name is Adam."

"Shelby."

"So, Shelby, who are you suppose to meet?" Adam asked as they walked toward catering.

"My sister."

"And your sister is?" He asked as they walked into catering.

"Shelby, I was wondering where you were." Whitney Cena said walking up. She looked at Adam. "Hey, Adam."

"Whitney." He replied. "So, this is your sister."

"Yep, my baby sister." Whitney smiled.

"Adam was helping me find catering." Shelby replied.

"Well, then why doesn't he join us?" Whitney had noticed Adam looking at her sister.

Adam smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They walked over to the table where John was sitting talking with Mike about their match for Sunday. Both men looked up and smiled. Adam looked at Mike as his eyes wandered over Shelby and rolled his eyes. No way in hell was Mike getting his one.

"Hey Shelby, glad you finally made it." John said as he stood and hugged his sister in law. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey John, Mike. How's it going?"

"We were just talking shop." Mike replied.

"Nice." Adam looked at Shelby.

"You know, we should all go out after Wrestlemania." Whitney said as they sat there. "It would be so much fun. We could get a group and have a great time."

"Whit, you hate clubs." Shelby replied to her sister.

"I know but it would be fun."

"Yeah, alright. Sounds like a plan I guess." Shelby said looking at her sister.

"Yeah, it should be fun." John said. You guys wanna come?" He asked Adam and Mike.

"Sure." Mike said looking at Shelby.

"Adam?" John said.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'll tag along if you guys don't care." He said his eyes darting over to Shelby.  
She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Great. Meet in the lobby of the hotel at 8." Whitney said grabbing her sister's arm.

"And where are you guys going?" John asked.

"Shopping." Whitney said. John kissed her and shook his head as they walked away.

"Dude, your sister in law is smoking." Mike said as Adam sat down. He had to hide his frown but he didn't disagree with Mike. Shelby was a beautiful girl.

"That's my sister in law." John said. "I don't need to hear that."

"You and Whitney have been married for two years. How come we haven't met Shelby before now?" Mike asked.

"She's busy with her job. And Whitney and I were enjoying the honeymoon phase of our marriage. Plus Shelby never wanted to come. She only came this time because Whitney begged her."

"Remind me to thank Whitney." Mike said as he got up and left. John looked over at Adam.

"Can you believe him?"

"That's because he thinks with his penis. What kind of work does Shelby do?"

"Oh my God, you're interested in her too."

"She's pretty."

John groaned. "She isn't someone you use for fun."

"I would never do that."

"Good. Because she is a great girl and she's important to me. I don't want her hurt."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Cena. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I don't even know her yet. It was just a casual observation." John nodded. "And who would you rather have dating her? Me or Mike?"

John thought. Adam was the lesser of two evils really. "You. But if you hurt her, know I will hurt you. Because Whitney will kill me and I'm not interested in being dead."

"Alright."

Whitney and Shelby arrived at the mall. "So, what made you want to go clubbing?"

"It's your first time on tour with us and I think it will be fun for you."

"Alright but you and John can't leave me to go get busy at the hotel."

"We wouldn't do that." Whitney replied as they walked in a store.

"Yes, you would." Shelby laughed. "Remember Anna's wedding? You and John left me there to go have sex."

"We had just gotten married."

"And that's an excuse why exactly?" Shelby asked.

"So Adam and Mike are pretty cute right? They seemed to like you." Shelby rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I so don't need you trying to fix me up. I can find my own dates."

"Can you?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you went out with anyone?"

"I go out."

"Business lunches don't count."

"I just am busy, Whit." She said as they looked at some dresses.

"You need more than work." Whitney replied as she picked up a silver dress. "Remember how focused I was on the job." Shelby nodded. "Well, that changed when I met John at that photo shoot. Life needs to be about more."

"Ah, my sister the hopelessly married newlywed who doesn't want me to end up old and alone."

"You're smart, funny and gorgeous. You need more to hold at night than that ratty old body pillow." Whitney said. "Did you think either of them were cute? At all?" Shelby shrugged.

"They were alright. Mike seems kind of cocky. Adam seemed nice I guess."

"I never would have thought Adam. I thought cocky was your type."

"My type is all wrong for me. You should know that by now." Shelby said.

"Which would explain why you haven't dated in two years."

"Look can we stop with the dating game and just let me breathe? I'm single by choice. And when I choose to be in a relationship, you'll be the first to know okay?"

"Alright." Whitney said letting the subject drop.

They shopped some more and then headed to the food court for lunch. Whitney hoped that Shelby would be open to more. She deserved to be happy and maybe, just maybe she could find someone in the WWE.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shelby sighed as she pulled at the black top suddenly unsure of herself and how she looked. Moreover, she really wasn't sure about going to the club. These were John and Whitney's friends. And she really didn't know anyone. Well except Adam and Mike. She sighed as she heard the knock on her hotel room door and opened it to see Adam standing there.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I came to see if I could walk you down to meet everyone."

"I guess so."

"John, you talked to the guys about Shelby right?" Whitney asked her husband as they got ready to go.

"I told them that she wasn't someone to be used for fun." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Relax, Shelby is a big girl and she is very capable of handling the guys."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, let's head downstairs and get this party started."

They headed to the elevator and Whitney raised an eyebrow when the doors opened and Shelby and Adam were talking and laughing. She stepped in and looked at John. He hadn't been onboard with his wife playing matchmaker.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Whitney asked.

"Oh, Adam was just telling me some of the times he's had on the road."

"Good times." John laughed.

Whitney smiled. She liked Adam. He was a good guy. "Well, let's head out to this club."

John shook his head as he took her hand and they headed to the car. "Relax with the matchmaking. You're very obvious." He whispered to her as they got to the car.

"Fine." She whispered back. "Hey guys, you want to ride with us? There's plenty of room." Whitney said causing John to look at her and shake his head smiling. Shelby looked at Adam who shrugged.

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Actually, I think it would be better if Adam took his car and Shelby rode with him. You remember the last time Whit got alcohol in her don't you Shelby?" John said.

"Oh My God yes. I almost totally forgot about that. I had to drive and there are parts of my brother in law I totally never want to see. I couldn't use the rearview mirror and had to have the stereo up LOUD!" Shelby said laughing. She looked at Adam. "Please spare me from that." Adam smiled and nodded.

"Well if it will keep you from being scarred for life, alright."

"Great. We will see you at the club." Whitney smiled and took her husband's hand. They headed out to their car while Adam and Shelby headed to his.

Once they were in the car, Whitney turned to John. "I thought you didn't want to help me with my match making."

"Oh I don't." He smiled. "But I know how you get when you drink and I plan to take full advantage of that." She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

Adam looked over at Shelby as they drove. "So, didn't want to see John and Whitney make out huh?"

"No." She laughed. "Whitney gets oversexed when she drinks and she doesn't care where she and John are at. She will jump him in public in front of everyone. "

"Good to know." He laughed. "So I don't really know much about you. Cena said something about you being busy with work. What do you do?"

"You'd just think it was silly if I told you." She said.

"Really? Jay and I dressed up as fat Elvis and fatter Elvis. I'm sorta used to silly. Try me."

"I run my own massage therapy parlor." She said looking at him. "Just opened it up a few years ago."

"Being your own boss. That's got to have its perks." She shrugged.

"It can. I mean I love the work and I love my clients. But running a business doesn't leave much time for a social life. Whit's been trying to get me to come to one of these things for over a year now."

"What made you decide to come now?"

"Curiosity."

"So, who's running your business?"

"I'm taking a vacation. I go back in a few days. I just wanted to see what it was like on the road for Whit, I guess. I mean she does stay home sometimes but she would rather be on the road with John. And I wanted to know why?"

"I think she just wants to spend time with him." Adam said as they pulled into the club parking lot.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well, let's go get this over with."

"Not much of a clubber I take it?"

"I hate them to be honest. I'd much rather spend time curled up at home with a good book, watching a movie or in the hot tub with a glass of wine." She said.

"I know what you mean. I'm not much for this either." She looked at him.

"But don't they call you the Rated R Superstar? That kind of implies a party life style doesn't it?"

"That's just a persona. Edge is kinda a partier. But Adam perfers quiet, down time. I love to hike and be outdoors. It's peaceful."

"That sounds like a perfect way to relax." She smiled. "I guess we better go in. Whitney will send a search party."

Adam laughed and opened his door and walked around and opened hers. "Then let's go."

They headed into the club and saw John and Whitney at a table with some of the others. They headed over and joined.

"Finally." Whitney replied. "I was wondering where you were."

"We just took our time." Adam replied as they sat down.

They ordered drinks and everyone was soon having a great time. Shelby and Adam were laughing and talking with each other. Whitney had to smile. Maybe her matchmaking was paying off. John noticed his wife's expression and laughed.

He looked over at Adam and Shelby and had to smile. They seemed to be hitting it off. Mike walked over to the table and ran his eyes over Shelby. He licked his lips a little and sat down at the end of the booth next to John.

"Hey guys."

"Mike, how's it going?" John said.

"I'm good. Ready to kick your ass on Sunday."

"In your dreams." John said laughing.

"So Shelby, how are you liking your first trip on the road so far?" Mike asked.

"It's alright. I might come back one of these days." She said looking over at Adam. "But who knows."

Mike looked at her and smiled a little at the way she was looking at Adam.

"Excuse us, we're going to the bathroom." Whitney said as she pulled her sister up and out of the booth.

Mike looked at Adam and then over at John after the girls left and sighed.

"Well, looks like Copeland's got this one wrapped up."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Mike's right dude. She's been looking at you like you're the only guy in the room all night."

"At least I lost her to a worthy opponent." Mike said. "Be nice to her."

"She's not a prize Mike. She's a woman." Adam said.

"Oh My God! I think Adam's in love."

Adam sat there thinking. Was he already in love with her? Surely it didn't happen that fast.

Whitney and Shelby headed into the ladies room. Whitney looked at her sister as they stood there in front of the mirror.

"So, what's going on between you and Adam? Are there sparks?" Whitney asked.

"Who feels sparks anymore?" Shelby laughed.

"I did when I met John and I still feel them today."

Shelby smiled. "My sister the hopeless romantic."

"So what's going on?"

"I just met him. You can't fall in love right off the bat."

"Yes, you can. I did."

"Whitney, you and I are different. You're a hopeless romantic who believes in destiny and fate. And everything happens for a reason. I'm not like that. I'm a realist."

"Okay I'm like that. I admit it. So, are you willing to give him a chance?"

"Oh my God, why the interest in my love life?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I know you're happy with your career and you are the best massage therapist. But you need more in your life than that." Whitney looked at her sister. "I know it's really none of my business, but I just want you to be really happy with every part of life. But I won't push anymore. Okay?"

Shelby sighed. "Whit, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just not looking for love right now okay? I'm just here to hang out with you and relax. So let's just have some fun."

"Alright."Whitney smiled. "But you never know when love will come. But for now let's head out because I'm going to try to get John out on the dance floor. Losing battle, I know." She laughed.

"Yeah because John will never get on the dance floor unless it's a slow dance. I remember your wedding." Shelby laughed. "Let's go."

Shelby grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom. They headed back to the table where the guys were waiting. Shelby looked at Adam as he sat there talking with his friends. She didn't know if it was sparks, but she was definitely feeling something. And she wondered if he felt it too.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam and Shelby left the club about the third time Whitney tried to sit in John's lap. Neither of them had any desire to watch the pair make out.

"Wow, remind me to keep alcohol away from your sister." Shelby laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Adam shrugged. "We could go back to the hotel and watch a movie. Or talk. Or we could go somewhere and watch the sunrise"

"That sounds good." They drove to a look point and got out of the car and sat on the hood. They looked out at the view.

"So, Whitney does get a little wild when she drinks." Adam laughed. "I don't think she and John have been out too much lately."

"That doesn't surprise me with his busy work load." She smiled. "So, tell me about you?"

"What about me?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

John and Whitney arrived at their hotel room after leaving club. It had taken John a little bit to get her out of the club and then once they got to the car, they ended up having sex in the car.

"Do you think Shelby is okay?" Whitney asked as they walked into their hotel room.

"She's fine and this is what you wanted right? Her to meet someone and Adam is great." He replied. He knew she was slowly sobering up but not completely.

"Yeah, you're right." She kissed him and they ended up in bed together.

Adam looked over at Shelby. "Well, you know I grew up in Canada and I always wanted to be a wrestler. I worked hard and here I am." He smiled. "So, what about you? Tell me about you."

"We grew up in Texas. I worked to put myself through school. I always knew I would be my own boss one day. I love the outdoors and reading."

"Nice." He replied. "So, was it fun to grow up with a sibling?"

"Yeah. Whitney and I were like any siblings. We fought and we made up. We were always protective of each other. But while I love my sister, she can be a little pushy. She wants everyone happy like she is."

"Ah, a romantic. A woman after my own heart."

"You? A romantic? I never would have guessed that one."

"I'm full of surprises and contradictions. Real person vs. persona."

"Right." She smiled.

"Well we better get back. I would hate for John and Whitney to worry." Adam said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh I doubt those two even know I'm not back yet. With how drunk my sister was, she and John are probably so wrapped up in each other, they had no idea about anything."

Adam laughed. "We still should get back. Maybe we could have dinner just the two of us?"

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. How about tonight after the pay per view?"

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Great." They got into the car and headed back to the hotel.

Adam walked her back to her room and then headed to his. Shelby entered her room and got ready for a shower. She checked her phone and saw she had a text from Whitney. She read it and laughed. Whitney could never make sense when she was drunk. She just rambled about nothing. She would call her in the morning.

Adam walked into his room and smiled. He had a date with her. There was something about her that he was drawn too. He smiled to himself and sighed. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe he had fallen in love with her. He shook his arm and rubbed his neck a little trying to attribute the pain and numbness to the long day he'd had. He needed a hot shower and some rest. Everything would be better in the morning.

The next morning, Shelby woke up at seven a.m. and got ready for the day. She picked up her phone and called Whitney. She got John instead.

"Where my sis?" Shelby asked him.

"Sleeping off last night." John laughed. "She should be waking up soon."

"Then how about breakfast?"

"Sure. We will meet you in the restaurant in an hour."

"Alright." Shelby said hanging up.

She got dressed and grabbed her keys, phone and purse and opened the door to walk down to the hotel restaurant smiling when she saw Adam standing there.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Morning. You're up early."

"Curse of being on the road. I was wondering if you wanted some breakfast."

"I was just about to go meet John and Whitney. You wanna join us?"

"Gee, I don't know...two dates in one day?" Shelby laughed.

"Come on, it's just breakfast."

"Alright." He smiled. "Let's go."

They walked into the restaurant and were shown to a table. "So, John and Whitney are coming right?"

Shelby laughed. "Yeah John said they would be right down."

After hanging up with Shelby, John woke Whitney and they got dressed and headed downstairs. They walked into the restaurant and were shocked to see Adam sitting with Shelby. Whitney smiled at the scene. John pulled her close and whispered to her.

"Don't overreact and don't push." Whitney nodded. They walked to the table and Shelby smiled seeing Whitney with a little bit of a hangover.

"Rough night?" She asked as she slid into the seat next to Adam so John and Whitney could sit together. Adam smiled to himself as her leg brushed his knee.

"Yeah." Whitney said. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well Adam and I have some media things to do." John replied.

"Ok. So sis how about we go find you a killer dress for the Hall of Fame Ceremony tonight?" Whitney said to Shelby.

"Alright." Shelby replied. She knew how much her sister liked to shop. "What's your dress like?"

"It's a very tasteful evening gown." Whitney replied. "I will show you later."

"Well shopping sounds good. So after breakfast, we will leave the guys."

"Do you have a date for the ceremony Adam?" Whitney asked earning her a look from her sister.

"Um...no. I was just going to go alone and sit with Jay and Denise."

"Why don't you take Shelby? John and I will be sitting with Stephanie, Hunter and Mike and his date anyway. Shelby would be bored to death."

"Uh...yeah okay. If she wanted to go with me. We could leave and got get dinner afterwards like we planned."

"Like you planned?" Whitney asked looking at Shelby.

"Yeah. Adam asked me to dinner. Sounds great. See you tonight." She said as she grabbed Whitney's arm and dragged her out of the booth.

John looked at Adam with sympathy. "Adam, I'm sorry about my wife. She tends to overdo things."

Adam laughed. "She's just a romantic and I don't mind. Because I'm interested in Shelby. She's great." He smiled at John. "And if Whitney wants to help bring us together, who am I to stop her."

John laughed. "Alright but you have been warned. If you let Whitney have her way, you and Shelby will end up engaged by the end of the weekend." Adam laughed.

Shelby stopped walking and let go of Whitney's arm. "Whit, what did we talk about last night?"

"You made a date with Adam?"

"So not the point."

"Do you like him?"

"We talked a little. He's a nice guy."

"So what's the problem? You go to the hall of fame ceremony, you go to dinner, you hang out with him. Not a big deal."

"Whitney, I love you but you have got to stop this match making. Not everyone wants to be set up. I'm happy with my life. I don't need a guy."

"I'm just trying to help. Adam likes you and I know you like him. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him more."

Shelby sighed. "If I agree to be his date for the ceremony and go to dinner, will you leave it alone?"

"Deal." Whitney smiled. "Now let's go shopping."

"Alright, alright. You win." Shelby said laughing.

The girls went out shopping and a few hours later, Adam and John stood in the lobby waiting for Whitney and Shelby. John looked at his watch for the third time and looked at the elevator doors as they opened and Shelby and Whitney came into view. John smiled at his wife as she walked out in her black dress. Her blonde hair was swept up in a soft bundle of waves and clasped at the back of her neck with a set of combs. He looked over at Adam who was still speechless as he looked at Shelby. She was wearing a purple dress and her dark hair was down in soft waves around her face.

"You look beautiful." John said kissing his wife. "Shelby, you look beautiful too."

"John's right." Adam said coming out of his trance. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled.

"Well let's head to the ceremony." John smiled offering his arm to his wife. They headed out to the awaiting car and were soon on their way.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam walked over to Jay and Denise when they got to the ceremony with Shelby on his arm.

He smiled as they walked up.

"Jay, Denise."

"Adam." Jay said hugging him. "And this is?"

"Shelby Noble. Whitney's sister. She's visiting Whitney and John."

"Well, Shelby, it is very nice to meet you. Shall we sit?" Denise said as they took their seats.

Shelby saw Whitney sitting up front with John and Randy and his wife. She smiled and shook her head. Whitney was looking at John like he was the most handsome man in the world. She looked over at Adam and smiled as he sat down. She looked around and saw that the table of divas were staring at her.

"Um...those girls are staring at me." She said as she leaned over.

"It's because you're the most beautiful girl here and they're jealous of how amazing you look in that dress."

She laughed nervously. "Alright." She saw their looks and turned her attention to the stage. She sat there as the ceremony started and the hall of fame class was introduced. After it was over, everyone headed to the after party.

"Did you want to go to the party?" Adam asked as they stood up to leave.

"I'm starving and these heels are killing me. And I believe someone promised me dinner." She said smiling. He laughed.

"Yeah, I would much rather be in a pair of jeans than this suit anyway. So how about we head back to the hotel, change clothes and find the biggest hamburgers in town?"

"That sounds amazing."

Whitney and John headed into the party and saw that Shelby and Adam weren't there. Just as they walked in, John got a text from Adam saying they were going to get a burger and would see them later.

"Adam and Shelby are going to get a burger. They will see us later." He told his wife.

"So like Shelby to get a burger when I get to eat this fancy stuff." Whitney kidded. She loved to go with him when he had affairs like this but she liked it better when they just went for something simple. "I'm happy that they are. I see sparks."

"Whitney, what did we talk about?" John warned.

"No meddling."

"Right, no meddling." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now, let's enjoy this party."

Shelby and Adam met up in the lobby of the hotel a few minutes after they got to the hotel and he smiled when he saw her. She'd left her hair down and was wearing a simple t shirt and some jeans, not unlike what he was wearing.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yep, let's go" She smiled. He offered her his arm and they headed out to his rental.

They soon pulled up to a restaurant that the hotel had recommended. They were shown to a table and waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

"So, I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Just because you seem like a nice person and everybody's got to eat right?" She smiled.

"You don't fit into what I've seen from most of the guys back stage. How come you don't buy into your own bullshit?"

"Because at the end of the day, that's all it is. Bullshit. And none of its real. It's a business. Hell, I've beaten the shit out of John and then we went out for a beer afterwards." She laughed. He put his hand to his neck and looked at him a little concerned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just slept wrong I guess."

"You should probably get it checked out."

"I will after Wrestlemania." He smiled as the waiter brought their dinner. "Now, let's eat."

Whitney and John made their rounds at the party. They were standing there talking to Stephanie and Paul when Eve walked up.

"Have you guys seen Adam?" She asked.

"I think he went out for dinner with a friend." John replied to her.

"Who is that girl anyway? I've never seen her."

"She's my sister Eve." Whitney replied. She never liked Eve at all.

"Oh, well maybe I can get to know her then."

"I think you will need to talk to her about that."

"I will. Well, I'm off. If you see Adam, will you tell him I headed upstairs to my room? We were supposed to meet up after the ceremony." She smiled as she walked away.

Whitney turned to John. "I thought Adam wasn't seeing anyone."

"She probably meant they were hooking up. You know sex between friends. Guys do it all the time on the road."

She looked at him. "Really? Do they now?"

"Some of the guys do."

"Is Adam playing my sister?"

"I don't think he is. Whit, you know how Eve is. She wants to sleep with whoever is in power and right now that's Adam."

"Yeah."

"Hey, let's get out of here. We made our appearance. And I want to spend some time with my beautiful wife doing naughty things that would shock my fans." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"You're so bad." She smiled. They excused themselves from The McMahon's and headed to the hotel.

Adam and Shelby were sitting at the restaurant eating and he smiled over at her. He smiled over at her and she looked up and smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking this has been the best Hall of Fame Ceremony ever."

"That's quite a compliment." She smiled. "I'm sure there are others that were better."

"Nope. This is by far the best one."

She smiled a little. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably head back. I'm surprised Whitney hasn't texted me."

"I texted John earlier and told him we were going out."

"Okay. Well, we should head back anyway."

He paid the check and they headed out and back toward the hotel. The walk was a nice one as they just took their time and continued to talk. They arrived back at the hotel and up to her room.

"So, would you like to go out with me again?" Adam asked her.

"Sure. We could still hang out right now. We could into my room and watch a movie. Maybe I can get that kink out of your neck."

"You're offering me a massage?"

"If you want it. On the house. Friends and family discount."

"Friends huh?"

"We are friends, right?"

He smiled. "We are."

"Great." She opened the door and they headed in. She picked out a movie and got everything ready for the massage. He looked at her. "You can take your shirt off. I won't bite." He pulled his shirt off and she smiled a little. "You work out."

"Yeah, we kinda have to in my line of work."

She smiled and motioned for him to lie down on the bed. "Now, I will start trying to get you to relax and then we will work on the muscles."

"Great." He lied down on his stomach and waited for her to begin. She rubbed her hands together and the moment her hands touched his skin, he started to relax. The numbness and pain were starting to subside. He moaned softly.

"That's it just relax. Clear your mind of everything. Feel your muscles relaxing. Slowly the tension is leaving you." She said as she continued. He felt himself relaxing completely as she did. She certainly was better than any physical therapist or massage therapist he had ever been too.

"Man, this feels amazing. You're definitely good at this." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"You know, I've been told I give pretty good massages myself. Maybe when you're done, I could show you."

"Maybe some other time. I'm just going to get you relaxed and then we can watch the movie."

"Alright." He smiled as she continued. He was definitely feeling more relaxed. He knew this would help with his match tomorrow at mania. This was the biggest pay per view and he wanted to be ready to win.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam woke up in the wee hours of the morning and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at his chest and smiled. Shelby was snuggled up sleeping. After his massage, they'd decided to watch a scary movie and she'd spent most of it with her face buried in his chest. He looked at the ridiculous infomercial that was on and shook his head before reaching for the remote and turning the TV off. He got comfortable and was soon asleep.

Whitney woke up that morning and called her sister to meet for breakfast. It was Wrestlemania that night and John had a lot of things to do before hand. Even though his job required him to be busy and on the road a lot, she wouldn't have it any other way. It was what he loved to do and she loved him enough to travel with him. She was lucky that she could do her career anywhere. That was the joy of being a writer. As long as she had the internet, she was good to go on her job.

"Good morning." John said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning." She smiled. "You aren't too tired for your match with Mike tonight are you?"

"Nope. You let me get enough sleep." He smiled and walked over to the bed and kissed her. "So, are you spending the day with Shelby since I will be busy with things?"

"I hope so. Once she returns my calls. I'm guessing things went well with Adam."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah. And if she's happy, I'm happy for her."

Shelby woke up and sighed at the beep of her phone. But as soon as she realized she was snuggled soundly in Adam's arms and against his chest, she forgot about the phone. She remembered the massage and the movie the night before and guessed she'd just fallen asleep.

"That's the best sleep I've gotten in a while." He said, his voice laced with sleep and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Does your neck feel better?" She asked.

"My neck feels amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled as her phone beeped again. She saw she had a text from Whitney about shopping. "Whitney wants us to go shopping and spend some time together today. Since John is going to be busy with mania things."

"I have a lot to do today too." He said as he got up. "But maybe we can celebrate my win tonight? You and me?"

She looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why but she felt oddly comfortable around him. And she knew he was a good person deep down.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Dinner and a movie again?" She nodded.

"Sounds great." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll make sure it's another scary one."

She laughed and headed to get a shower and dressed. She had texted Whitney back and told her she would meet her downstairs.

Adam headed to his room to get ready for his day like John, he had a busy day with the media and things. He had texted John and they arranged to meet to head to the arena together.

Shelby headed downstairs and walked into the restaurant and saw her sister waiting. "Sorry, I had to shower and dress."

"That's okay. I'm in no rush." Whitney said as she looked over the menu. "So, how did things go with you and Adam?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We had hamburgers, I gave him a massage, and we watched a movie and fell asleep." Shelby said smiling.

"Is that a smile?" Whitney smiled as the waiter took their order.

"We had a nice time. And we are going out after the show tonight."

"That's great."

"We're friends Whit, nothing more."

"That can easily change. Especially if you like him." She said in a sing sing voice.

"And how do you know I like him?"

"Because you haven't stopped smiling since you sat down."

"I swear since you got married, your brain is all about romance. How does John even put with you?" Shelby kidded her sister.

"Oh I have my ways." She smiled. "And I just want you happy. I know you're happy with your career and all but you need more in life. But I will leave it alone and not push." She said as their breakfast arrived.

Adam opened the door for John and smiled as he let him in. His friend lay back on the freshly made bed and sighed. Adam laughed.

"Rough night?"

"Man, Whitney is an animal when she wants to be. How'd you get housekeeping in here so fast?"

"I...uh...didn't sleep in here last night."

"Really?" John smiled. "You didn't take advantage of Shelby did you?"

"No." Adam replied. "We went out for burgers then we came back to her room and she gave me a massage and we watched a movie. We just fell asleep. Nothing more."

"Sounds like a great evening."

"It was. We are going out again tonight after the show. She's nice. I like her. I feel comfortable around her."

"That's great. I think all the Noble girls are like that. I felt very comfortable around Whit when we first met."

"That's because you were having sex with her in the bathroom of that club." Adam replied. "You guys move fast."

"That wasn't it." John laughed.

"Really John? You saw her at the bar with some friends. You bought her a drink and then you guys ended up in the bathroom."

"Yeah but I felt comfortable with her before we ended up in the bathroom and then my hotel room."

"Spare me the details."

"I think Mike might be right. I think you might be in love with her."

"It doesn't happen that fast."

"Yeah, it does. Believe me. I knew after that first night Whitney was the one."

"I think we should just see where things go. I like her and I want to take it slow."

"Alright. Now, we have a busy day so let's go." John said getting up. They walked out and headed to the arena.

Adam thought about what John had said. Was he already in love with her? He didn't believe it could happen fast but he couldn't deny that it did for John and Whitney. But he and Shelby were different right?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam stood at the gorilla position a bundle of nerves. He got like this every time he had a match. He could shake his hands, craning his neck and trying to ignore the numbness, the pain that was slowly seeping into his system. He couldn't deal with it. Not today. He had to focus on wiping that phony smirk off Alberto's face. He had to transform himself into Edge. No matter what Adam was going through and he do it fast. This was going to be the culmination of the feud and he couldn't disappoint thousands of screaming fans or let Alberto down. No. He told himself as the pain crept up in his neck again. He had to fight through it. He looked to his left as he felt a hand on his arm and smiled when he saw Shelby standing there.

"Did you have fun with Whitney today?" She nodded and smiled.

"I did. We had a great day. I'm not throwing you off your game here am I?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Me? The Rated R Superstar? Never. My match is in a few. Just getting hyped up. Maybe I can get a kiss for good luck?"

"Only on the cheek Copeland. Only on the cheek." She said as she leaned over and gave him a little peck. "Now go out there and kick some ass."

He smiled as his music hit. He headed down to the ring to begin his match. Shelby headed to John's locker room to watch the show. Whitney was already there. She hoped Adam won. She was looking forward to them hanging out after the show.

"Did you wish Adam good luck?" Whitney asked when Shelby walked in.

"I did." Shelby said as she sat down beside her sister.

"You guys still hanging out after the show?" Shelby nodded as she watched the back and forth in the ring. Whitney smiled to herself. She could see the signs. Even if Shelby couldn't. Adam was working his magic on her. And Shelby was starting to let her guard down.

"He's an amazing wrestler." Shelby said turning to Whitney. "He makes it look so easy."

"That's years of work." Whitney smiled.

"So, what are you and John doing after the show?"

"Well, he is schedule to lose to Mike because of Dwayne's inference. So, I think we are heading back to the hotel and spend time together. We have a lot going on this coming week."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just have some doctors' appointments."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Whitney sighed. "It's nothing really. Just routine stuff. The doctor just wants to make sure everything is healed from things, that's all."

"Whit, you can talk to me. You know that." Shelby said hugging her sister.

"I know. It's just a routine check up that's it." Whitney replied before changing the subject. "So, are you excited to go out with Adam?"

Shelby smiled. "I'm excited to hang out with him. He's a nice guy. We had a lot of fun together last night."

"Did you now?" Whitney asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Not like that. We watched a movie…..I told you this already." Whitney laughed.

"I'm just messing with you."

Shelby laughed. "I wish you would stop trying to set me up. I can find my own guy."

"I know. I just thought it would be cool if you dated someone that works with John. It would be awesome."

"I think we should see where things go. Right now, I'm just looking for a friend and Adam is nice."

"Alright." Whitney replied as John walked in.

"Good match right?"

"Yeah. I thought you would be getting ready for yours?" Whitney said to him.

"I'm on my way. I just needed a kiss for good luck." He kissed her and then turned to head out. "You girls behave while I'm gone."

"Well, that's no fun now is it?" Shelby said as Adam's match ended. Whitney looked at her. "Go get your man."

"He is not my man."

"Not yet."

Adam walked backstage, the pain in his neck unbearable. He'd somehow managed to finish the match and he'd have to thank Alberto for helping him pull it off. But the pain was excruciating. And the numbness had taken over his arm. He slumped against the wall for a minute trying to will the pain to go away and the feeling in his arm to return. He looked up when Stephanie walked up to him and he smiled.

"Great match right?"

"It was wonderful. But you're not right here Adam. You're not 100 percent."

"Of course I am." He said as his teeth gritted and the pain shot through his neck.

"Nice try. I have an appointment set up for you in Alabama. Tomorrow morning at 9."

"Gotta get ready for RAW tomorrow night."

"It's not a request Adam. Be there."

"He will be." They heard from behind them. Both of them turned to see Shelby standing there.

"And you are?"

"A friend. I'll make sure he gets there and gets checked out. I'll take him myself." Stephanie nodded.

"I'll book an extra ticket and have the information delivered to you in the trainer's room." Stephanie said as she walked away. Adam looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not okay. You need to get this checked out."

"But you don't have to come with me."

"I want too. You're my friend and that's what friends do."

"Alright. Come with me to the trainer's room." She nodded and followed him in.

The trainer told him to take easy for the rest of the night and they'd know more after he saw the doctor the next day. He looked at Shelby after Stephanie dropped the tickets off. "You sure you wanna come to Alabama with me?"

"Yep."

"Alright. We leave early in the morning."

"I know. So I will call Whitney and tell her I'm going with you. She will be on cloud nine." Shelby smiled.

Adam laughed. He was liking Shelby more each minute. "I promised you dinner and a movie."

"I'll settle for a bag of peanuts and a crappy in- flight movie. But you owe me one."

"You're a pretty awesome girl."

"And you need to get a shower and change so we can head to the airport." He nodded and walked in as she stood outside the door to his locker room and let him go shower and change.

She pulled out her phone and sent Whitney a text message letting her know what was going on. She slumped against the wall and waited for Adam to come back to out. She didn't know what made her step up and say that she'd go with him. But she'd just had a feeling that he wouldn't have gone, he wouldn't have taken it seriously if she hadn't. And she'd really grown to like him. She wanted to be there for him in case the news wasn't good. She looked up a few minutes later when he came out of the locker room and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he nodded.

They headed out to catch their flight to Alabama. Shelby smiled when she got a text back from Whitney telling her to have fun and she would see her when they came to RAW the next night. They were soon on their way to Alabama. Shelby really hoped it was nothing serious with Adam.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Retirement. That was what he'd been fearing. And when the doctor had said it, he'd been completely crushed. But they'd explained it and made it clear. Give up wrestling or end up in a wheelchair. They'd flown out soon after the doctor had told him and he'd been incredibly quiet on the plane headed to RAW. She hadn't pushed. Hadn't prodded. Hadn't bombarded him with a million questions about how he was feeling. She'd just let him be. She'd let him go inside his own head for a little while and had even been there beside him when he'd called Stephanie. And when he'd called his Mom. Just a few hours before, he'd been on top of the world. And now he'd have to go out to the ring tonight and announce he'd be giving it all up.

"Thanks for coming with me." He finally said as they sat on the plane.

"I'm glad I was there for you." Shelby smiled. She reached over and took his hand. "It will be okay. Once you explain things, it will be okay. Your family, friends and fans would rather you be healthy." He smiled sadly and nodded. "Hey, this is not the end for you. You've got so much you can do. Whitney told me about the TV show and the possibility of a movie? You told me acting was something you'd always thought about. Why not give it a shot. And the best part is, you can eat junk food now guilt free." He laughed.

"I don't think I'd have handled this so well if you hadn't be there for me. Thank you."

"Anytime. We are friends and that's what friends are for." She smiled.

He smiled back. They were friends but maybe it would turn into more. Either way, he made a great friend in her and he would have to thank John for that.

Whitney and John sat in his locker room before the show. He had been training with some of the guys. "So, you ready to head home after this tomorrow?"

"Yes and no. I'm ready to be home for a few days but I'm not really looking forward to the doctors. I know she helps but I feel so self conscious. Like I'm not healing fast enough for her."

"Baby, this will get better. It just takes time. You can't expect and no one expects you to be okay with this. We just buried our daughter two months ago. You're healing like you should."

"I know. I just wanted to be a mom so much. I never expected her to be born early and then gone three days later."

He walked over to her and hugged her. "We will have another one. When the time is right."

"I know." She said wiping the tears that were starting. "So, what do you think about Shelby going with Adam. I think it's something."

John laughed. "You have their baby names and china pattern picked out don't you?"

"They're negotiable." Whitney laughed back. He kissed her.

"I love you Whitney."

"Good, because I love you too."

Adam and Shelby arrived at the arena and headed in. He had an important announcement make and it was the hardest he had ever had to. They got to his locker room and headed in.

"Are you going to tell anyone before you make the announcement?" Shelby asked as they walked in.

"I have to talk to Steph and my mom should be here soon. I also wanna tell John, Randy and Jay. They're my friends." She nodded. "Thank you again for coming with me. And if you're open to it, I'll give you your rain check on dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

He nodded. "I will go tell Stephanie now." He headed out and toward Stephanie's office. He would have to vacate his championship. He sighed as he knocked on the door. He heard her say come in.

"Adam, what did the doctor say?" She asked when he walked in.

"It's serious. I have to retire Steph. If I keep wrestling, I will end up in a wheelchair." He sat down and explained everything the doctor said.

"Adam, I'm sorry about this. When did you want to announce your retirement?"

"Tonight. I want to get it over with."

She nodded and stood to give him a hug. "We're going to miss you around here."

"I'm going to miss it too. I better go. I want to tell Randy, John and Jay." Stephanie nodded and smiled.

Adam walked out and toward the locker room. He texted Randy and Jay and asked them to meet him in John's locker room. He wanted to tell them all together. He texted Shelby who said she would meet him there.

Whitney looked up as the locker room door opened and Shelby walked in. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I think I will wait for Adam. He invited everyone here to talk to them."

"Okay." Whitney said as Shelby sat down by her.

The door opened and John walked in with Randy and Jay. Adam followed as they gathered in the locker room to hear what Adam had to say.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. After my match yesterday, Stephanie made me go to the doctor. I've been having some pain and numbness for a while now. And it turns out, it's a good thing I went. The doctors have told me that I have to retire or I'll end up in a wheelchair."

"Wow, Adam, I'm sorry but your health does come first." John said first. "But I am going to miss our feuds."

Adam laughed. "Me too John."

"Man, I'm sorry." Randy replied. "I can't believe this."

"I know me either." Adam added. "But I have to do what I have to do."

"Yeah you do."

Adam turned to Jay. "Jay?" Jay looked at him.

"You're my best friend and you know whatever you have to do, I'll support it. I just wish you had told me. I'd have gone with you."

"I didn't go by myself." Adam said looking over at Shelby. Jay raised an eyebrow at him and then looked over at Shelby and smiled.

"Well, alright then. So dinner later?" Jay asked.

"I uh…sorta have plans but we'll meet for breakfast in the morning." Adam said. Jay smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He said as he hugged his friend. "So I'll see you and Shelby for breakfast in the morning." He said as he walked over to her and hugged her. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"That's what friends do." Shelby said as she hugged him back.

"We should get ready for the show." John said to them. Adam and Randy nodded and they all headed out leaving Shelby and Whitney alone.

"So, it was nice of you to go with Adam." Whitney said as they sat there.

"We're friends and I wanted to be there for him." She looked at her sister. "Don't even go there Whit. No matchmaking."

"Oh what matchmaking. I just said it was nice that you went. But it would be nice if you and Adam got together."

"Whit, please. Focus on own life and less on mine." Shelby replied. She was just irritated with Whitney and her matchmaking. "If you were focused on yours, then maybe your pregnancy would have been fine and the baby wouldn't have died three days later." She said before she could stop herself. She looked at her sister's face. She saw the hurt. "Whit...I'm sorry."

"Just forgot I said anything." Whitney said with tears in her eyes as she went into the joining bathroom and shut the door.

Shelby sighed and walked over to it. "Whit, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please come out of there."

"Just go away Shell…..I don't want to talk about this right now okay?" she sniffed.

"Okay. I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you sis." Shelby sighed and walked out. She ran into Jay in the hallway. She told him to tell Adam that she was going back to the hotel. She couldn't believe she said that to Whitney. She was just irritated with Whitney's meddling in her life. She would talk to her tomorrow and she hoped they would be okay.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam came back stage and walked past the rest of the roster and the cameras. He sighed and stopped when he got closer to the locker room and saw Jay standing there.

"That was awesome." Jay said. "I still can't believe you're not going to be around anymore."

"It was getting to be time though. Even without the neck troubles. Have you seen Shelby?"

"She headed back to the hotel already. She seemed pretty upset about something."

"Thanks." He headed to his locker room and got his stuff and headed out. He wondered what was wrong with Shelby. He got into his rental and was soon at the hotel. He headed up to Shelby's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Jay said you were upset. Everything okay?" He said as she opened the door.

"It's fine really."

"Are you sure? You don't seem like it."

"Just..." she sighed."I said something really stupid to Whitney earlier." She said as she closed the door and walked into the room. "I don't know if you know or not but a couple of months ago, she and John had a baby. But she died three days later. She's been trying to play matchmaker ever since I got here and I kept telling her to leave it alone. She wouldn't. Finally, this afternoon I snapped. I told her if she'd been focused more on her life and less on mine, maybe the baby would have been okay." She said with tears in her eyes. "I feel so horrible for saying it. I know I shouldn't have. She's been pretty broken up about it. Maybe I should have just let her meddle. Maybe I shouldn't have objected. I...just...I don't know. I hope she can forgive me." She said as he pulled her into a hug. "Anyways, we're supposed to be having a fun night. Not me bringing you down with my personal issues."

"We're friends and that's what friends do. A wise woman once told me that." He said as he released her from the hug. "Now, order some room service and pick out a movie. I will be right back." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. He left the room and walked down the hallway to John and Whitney's room and knocked on the door. Whitney answered and looked a little shocked to see him.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey. I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure I guess." Whitney said stepping aside and letting him in.

He walked in and saw John sitting on the bed. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Adam, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you both about Shelby. She's pretty upset about your argument earlier."

"What argument?" John asked.

"She told me to quit meddling and I wouldn't. She went off on me and said that maybe if I'd spent more time focusing on me, the baby wouldn't have died." She sighed and turned to Adam. "I know she didn't mean it. She apologized till she was blue in the face. I should have just left it alone instead of trying to push you guys together."

"You want her with me?"

"If it happens that way, I'd be happy about it."

"I like her Whitney, I do but things should just progress. I don't want you guys to fight over this."

"We aren't. We will make up like we always have because we are sisters. That's a bond nothing can really break."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you knew she didn't mean it."

"I know that." Whitney said as he walked to the door and back to the room. Whitney turned to John once he had left. "She was upset and just said it. It's like the time when I was in the 11th grade and I told her she was too geeky to hang out with me. She was so heartbroken."

"Shelby was geeky?"

"Oh yeah. Face full of acne and braces. She punched Todd Lackey in the face for cheating on me with Marlie Hoffsteder. We've been best friends ever since."

John laughed. "Sister stuff huh?"

"Sister stuff." She smiled. "We will work it out as always."

"Okay. I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I know." She smiled hugging her husband. "But Shelby would never hurt me not like that. This was just in the heat of a moment."

"Alright."

Adam walked back into the room and smiled when he saw Shelby setting up dinner. "Talked to Whit. She's alright. She knows you didn't mean it."

You went and talked to her?"

"Yeah, you were upset and it bothered me. Everything's okay now."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled a little.

"You're welcome. So, let's eat some room service and watch a movie"

She nodded. No other guy she had dated had ever tried to fix things for her and she wasn't quite sure how to react. Dated? She was a little shocked at how easily the word worked into her mind. And she wondered if that's what they were doing? Dating. She didn't want to make assumptions. But she had to admit, the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they sat down to the table.

"Yeah just thinking."

"About Whit?"

"In a way but more about things in general."

"So, tell me about growing up with Whitney? Was she like she is now?"

"Yeah. She was pretty popular and outgoing. I always wanted to hang out with her and her friends. She told me once I was too geeky."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said they didn't want some geeky pimple faced, braces wearing freshman hanging with them. But that all changed when I punched her boyfriend for cheating on her with the school slutbag. We've been best friends ever since."

"Sounds like you guys have a great sister bond."

"We do well we did until I said what I did."

"I told you. She's fine. She knows you didn't mean it."

"Yeah but John will be mad. He's so protective of her. He once hit Wade because he looked at her strange. He didn't realize that she had spilled food on her and Wade was just telling her so. He goes all psycho if you hurt her feelings or anything."

"John won't be mad at you if she tells him not to be. And if he is, I'll kick his ass for you." She smiled and he returned it. She leaned over and gave him a hug that took him off guard. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him for a few minutes before she pulled back.

"Thank you Adam. For being there for me tonight. It means a lot." He smiled again and nodded.

"That's what I'm here for. Now, what movie did you pick out?"

"Push play and find out."

He smiled as he did. "A nightmare on Elm Street original. Awesome. I knew you were my dream girl."

She laughed as they sat down on the sofa. They got comfortable as the movie started. About half way through the movie, Shelby's face was once again buried in his chest. He smiled and held on to her. She jumped again and he laughed a little.

"You have to stay the night. I don't think I can sleep alone."

"I don't know...sleeping in your room twice in a few weeks...people are going to start to talk." He said jokingly. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just get into bed." She said.

"All you had to do was ask." He said his smile widening. She rolled her eyes again and walked over to the bed. "You're sure you're okay with this?" She nodded.

"It's this or me sitting up all night too terrified to sleep."

"Alright. Sleep it is." He smiled lying down. She got in beside and moved close to him. "Comfy?"

"Very." She smiled as she laid her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out pretty quickly. Adam smiled to himself as she shifted so her head was resting on his shoulder. She was amazing. Like a whirlwind who'd come along and worked her way into his life without him even realizing it. But he wasn't complaining. He rested his head against the top of her and closed his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his. He kissed her on the top of the head and closed his eyes. "Night Shelby."

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam woke up the next morning and groaned as he heard Shelby's cell phone ringing. He sighed and reached across her picking it up and answering it.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Well Good Morning Mr. Copeland, I was wondering if I could speak to my sister please." Whitney said with some amusement in her voice.

"Uh…..sure. Let me see if I can find her." Adam said as he got up out of bed and knocked on the door to the bathroom where he heard the water just shutting off. Shelby cracked the door with a towel covering her and smiled at him. "It's…uh…it's Whit." He said as he handed her the phone.

She smiled and took the phone and stepped back into the bathroom. "Hey, Whit what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were free for lunch and some shopping. John has a signing and then he's training a little bit."

"Yeah that sounds good. I will meet you in the lobby at eleven?"

"Sounds good. Behave the next few hours." Whitney kidded.

"Shut up." Shelby said hanging up. She walked back into the room slipping her shirt over the tank top she was wearing. He let his eyes wander a bit before he brought them up and looked into her eyes.  
"You look kinda deep in thought there Copeland, you alright?" He nodded. "Sorry my phone woke you. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"That's okay." He smiled. "What did Miss Whitney want?"

"She wants us to have lunch and go shopping today. John has some signing and training."

"I think it's great that she wants you to go. Maybe you can do something nice for her."

"Yeah." She smiled. "So, what's your plan today?"

"I have a meeting and I told the guys I would come and watch them train. And I think John wants to talk to me and the others. He mentioned something about it."

"Talk about what?"

"I think something about a surprise for Whitney."

"There's no telling what he's planning. You'll have to tell me all about it later. When do you fly home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Me too."

"Well you want to have dinner tonight? And maybe ride to the airport together tomorrow?"

"Sounds great."

"Great. Well I better get going. Whitney is impatient as everything." Shelby hugged him and headed out to meet Whitney.

Adam sighed once she left and headed in the bathroom to get dressed. He was starting to like her more with each passing day. She wasn't like anyone he had dated previously. He got dressed and headed to meet up with John and the others. He got down to the lobby and saw John with Randy and Mike.

"Alright Cena, we are here what did you want?" Adam asked him.

"I want you guys to help me plan a romantic trip away from me and Whitney. With everything after the baby, I think we need the time away. I know it's been three months since Ella's death and I probably should have done this months ago but I think now is the right time. She's cleared by the doctor for us to try again and I think what better place than a beach getaway. You know that Whit loves the beach."

"I think it's a great idea." Adam replied first. "The time away will be good for Whitney and you."

"What do you mean me?"

"You haven't fully dealt with your daughter's death. You have been so focused on Whitney's grief that you're neglected your own. Focus on yourself a little bit too." John nodded. "How long are you guys going to be gone?"

"Two weeks. I've already asked Shelby to watch the house for us."

"And you don't have to worry about Shelby. Adam will look after her for you while you're gone." Mike said smiling. Adam rolled his eyes but smiled. "Didn't you spend like the last two nights in a hotel room with her?"

"And your point is?"

"Sounds like more than friendship to me."

"Ah but perception and reality are two different things my young, lonely friend." Randy laughed at the look that crossed Mike's face. Mike smiled a little and then reached in his pocket.

"Got a hundred bucks that says you'll be married to that girl by Mania next year."

"I'm in. I say it won't happen." Randy said. They looked over at John.

"Oh no, I am not taking that bet. Whatever happens between Adam and Shelby is their business and I am going to do my best to keep my wife out of it." John said. "But if I was a betting man, I'd give 'em till Christmas." They all looked at Adam.

"You guys are impossible." He said as Shelby and Whitney came down on the elevator. Adam watched them walk by, never taking his eyes off of Shelby and she and Whitney giggled about it. He turned his attention back to the other three men sitting there, each of them with their eyebrows raised at him. "What?"

"Right, you guys are just friends." Mike said.

"Dude, even I have to admit you were definitely checking her out. She had your complete and undivided attention." John said smiling.

"Shut up. Let's go get this surprise done." Adam said as the others laughed. They headed out and to a nearby travel agent.

Whitney smiled at her sister as they shopped a vintage clothes store. Shelby loved to shop for vintage clothes.

"So, things seem to be good for you and Adam." Whitney said as they looked.

"Don't start Whit." Shelby said picking up a jacket. "We're friends."

"Alright." Whitney knew it was more than that.

Shelby picked up a shirt and turned to her sister. "Whit, I'm sorry about the other day and what I said. I didn't' mean it."

"I know that." Whitney smiled. "You wanted me to stop meddling and I should do that. But I just want you happy."

"I know and I will be happy on my own terms. Okay, so can you just let it go?"

"Yes I can. So what are we looking for?" Whitney asked.

"I don't know. Something cute."

"I know just the thing. It's about your size too. 6 foot 4, blond hair, green eyes, dazzling smile, charming personality.' Shelby rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, you haven't seen the downside. Cover hog, snores a little, takes an hour in the bathroom." Whitney laughed.

"Mmm, aren't you a cover hog?"

"I so am not." Shelby laughed.

"Alright." Whitney smiled. "This is pretty." She said holding up a white dress with black flowers on it.

"It is nice." Shelby took it from her and headed to the dressing room. She stepped out a few minutes later and Whitney smiled.

"Oh yeah, you totally have to buy that. You look hot." Shelby smiled. "Oh and pair it with this jacket. See, you look amazing."

"It does look pretty good huh?"

"You so have to get it."

Adam sat at the table where they guys had stopped to have lunch and listened to the others rattle on and on about girls and dates. He was going to miss this. The comradery. The friendship. The closeness that they all felt by being on the road together.

"You should buy her some flowers." Mike said to John. "Chicks dig flowers for no reason."

"Whit does love daisies." John said.

"I get Dena a dozen roses sent to the house every week. She always calls and thanks me."

"I always bring roses to a first date." Mike said. "What about you Adam?"

"I haven't had anyone in my life to buy flowers for in a long time. Except my mom." He said.

"What if you were buying flowers for Shelby?" Mike asked. "What kind would you buy?"

"I'd buy her poppies. Those are her favorite. Purple with just a little speck of blue around the middle."

"You know her favorite flowers? Dude, that's like emotional third base." Mike said.

"It is not."

"Yeah, it is. It was six months before I knew Dena's favorite flower." Randy said. "When are you seeing her again?"

"We're having dinner tonight and then we're going to ride to the airport tomorrow to fly home."

"You're taking her out." Mike said as he pulled out his phone.

"What?"

"Yep. Reservations for two tonight at La Bella Noche. You're taking her out and we're going to stop by the flower shop and get her some pansies."

"Poppies."

"Whatever. The point is, you're taking her out on a real date."

Adam nodded knowing it was a losing battle to argue with Mike. And a part of him wanted to have a real date with her.

PLease review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby stood in her hotel room and tried to ignore the grin Whitney was giving her in the mirror. She was still a little shocked that Adam had called her and asked her to go out to dinner. Whitney had gone into overdrive. They'd gone to get their nails done and Whitney had insisted on the white dress with the black flowers. She paired it with the cropped leather jacket she'd bought and a pair of black heels. She left her dark hair down and put on a little eye shadow and lip gloss careful to leave the rest of the makeup Whitney had brought alone.

"You look gorgeous." Whitney gushed behind her.

"Why are you more excited about this than I am?"

"Because Adam is a great guy and you deserve to be happy." Whitney said. Shelby went to say something when Whitney cut her off. "I know it's just one date. But can you at least be open to the possibility of more?"

Shelby looked at her sister. "Alright. I'm not promising anything but I will be open to it."

"That's all I ask." Whitney hugged her and got her things. "Now go enjoy this date and I'm going to go take advantage of my husband's inability to say no to me." Shelby laughed.

Adam stood in the lobby of the hotel and sighed nervously. Mike stood nearby thoroughly amused. Adam clutched the poppies in his hands. "Nervous?"

"What? No way. It's not like it's a real date.' He said as the elevator doors opened and Shelby walked toward them.

"She looks like a real date to me." Mike said smiling. He patted Adam on the shoulder as Adam gasped and Shelby walked closer to them. "Good luck."

"Wow, you look beautiful." Adam said as he handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

Shelby smiled. "Thank you."

"Shall we go?" He said offering her his arm. She smiled as she hooked her arm through his.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Shelby said as they walked out to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat. He walked over to the driver's side and got in driving them to the restaurant. "So ever been to this place before?"

"Nope. But the guys recommend it and Mike made the reservations." He smiled as they drove toward the restaurant.

Once they got there, they were seated immediately and he ordered some wine and appetizers. "I hope wine is okay?"

"It's fine. Whitney drinks enough of it. She has one of those wine of the month memberships. She's always making me try it." She laughed.

"Sounds interesting." He smiled. He loved when she shared stuff in her life with him. He felt he really got to know her that way.

"Have you met my sister? She can be a little high strung sometimes." Shelby said laughing. Adam smiled at her.

"She's perfect for Cena sometimes. He can be a little tightly wound." Adam said laughing. She smiled at him. "I wanted to thank you again for going to the doctor with me."

"You don't have to thank me Adam. We're friends. It's what friends do." She said as she reached across the table and touched his hand.

He smiled when she did. "So, I thought after dinner, maybe we would take a walk around the city."

"I would like that." She opened her menu and started to look at it. "So, what's good here?"

"I honestly don't know but I'm guessing steak or chicken is the best bet." He laughed.

"Right."

The waiter brought over the wine and appetizer and they ordered dinner. They spend the time making small talk about things in their lives.

"You've really been married twice?" she asked. He nodded.

"The first time, she couldn't handle my schedule. The second time, I made some mistakes." He said sadly. "What about you? You ever been married?" She shook her head.

"I was close once. And then he bailed on me. Couldn't handle how close Whit and I are. Or the fact that I wanted to build a business for myself."

"Sounds like a jerk and you're better off without him."

"Thanks for that." She smiled. "Well did you want to share a dessert with me?"

"Sure." He said. "A wise woman pointed out to be that I can eat junk food guilt free now. How about some tiramisu and some gelato?" Shelby smiled.

"I don't know how wise I am but I will take the compliment. And I won't feel so bad if you help me eat them." She laughed.

"You're a lot wiser than you give yourself credit for Yoda."

"Great now I'm an old, green, short Jedi master."

"Marry me right now. Most women don't get that." He said laughing. She laughed too and grabbed the fork as their dessert came.

"You should know by now that I'm not most women." She said as she took a bite of the dessert.

He smiled when she said that. Indeed she wasn't like most women and that made him more attracted to her. But he was okay with being friends. Because sometimes friends end up being the best relationship.

Whitney sat in the hotel room on the computer working on her column. It was due in three days. She opened one of the letters and read it. 'Dear Question Girl, I have recently met a girl I really like but I don't know if she's ready for a relationship so we have decided to be friends. She's a great girl and I can see a future with her. How can I see if she would be open to a relationship? Lonely Guy in Tampa.'

Whitney thought for a minute before she typed her answer. She loved her job as an advice columnist and she was syndicated in over one hundred papers nationwide and she occasionally wrote for magazines.

"You should just tell him to ask her." John said looking up from the movie he was watching.

"I didn't know you were an advice columnist." She kidded him. "I don't want to give him the wrong advice."

"A guy can never go wrong when he sees something he wants and goes after it."

"Is that what you did with me?" She asked turning to face him.

"Of course it was." He smiled. "I saw you at that bar, thought you were hot and made my move. Now look where we are. Married almost three years."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going to tell him to just ask her." She smiled as she typed up the response.

John smiled and went back to his movie. He loved that she had a career that would travel. He knew from the others that marriage was hard when you were on the road so much and he didn't want anything to mess up his marriage. So, he had convinced Whitney to travel with him and do her job over the internet. They had already talked about having the kids on the road too. John didn't want to miss out on their lives. He looked at his wife and got up and walked over to where she was.

"You know, I was thinking about something today."

"I thought I smelled saw dust burning." She smiled.

"Ha, ha." He laughed. "I was thinking about a romantic vacation. You and me. We can have a little fun, rest and try for another baby if you want."

She looked at her husband and smiled before kissing him. "I would love that."

"Great because I booked us a trip to Turtle Island in Fiji."

"Really? That sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"Great. I already cleared it with Stephanie, Vince and Hunter. So after Monday Night Raw, it's you and me. One week vacation." He leaned down and kissed her. He knew this trip would be good for both of them.

Shelby smiled as she and Adam walked around the city. She always had a great time with him. Always felt like she could be herself. She shivered a little against the coolness brought in by the rain and he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome. So, this city is nice huh?"

"It is." She smiled. "I always loved walking in the rain. Most people think I'm crazy. But I've always thought there was something soothing about the rain. Something almost magical. I am however, terrified of thunderstorms." She said.

"Really? And you say I'm full or contradictions." He teased. She smiled at him and gave him a little shove. He laughed a little. "You're a very complex and interesting person Shelby Selena."

"You did not just middle name me, Adam Joseph." She said trying to serious despite the smile on her lips.

"Yeah I did and I don't think you will do anything to stop me from doing it again." He smiled as they walked past a small café. "Do you want to go in and get some coffee? Warm up from the rain?"

"Sure." She said as they stopped and he opened the door. They entered the café and sat down at a table by the window.

They ordered a couple of lattes and he watched her as she ran a hand through her wet hair. He smiled to himself. She had a way of being beautiful without even knowing it and at that moment, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was slightly curled from the rain and she held the cup of coffee with both hands trying to absorb the heat. Without thinking, he leaned over and wrapped his jacket around her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to make her warmer. She smiled a little as she looked up at him and her eyes flickered for a moment to his lips. She hadn't known what had come over her but this had been the best date in a while and she couldn't fight the sudden urge to kiss him. She sat there for a moment, the possibilities of what could happen running through her head if she did and a clap of thunder made her jump, forcing her closer to him. She turned to look out the window and then turned back to look at Adam, her face inches from his.

"It's okay Shelby. I'll protect you." He whispered softly as he tucked some hair behind her ear. He leaned in and her heart skipped a beat as her mind registered that this was it. Their first kiss. She closed her eyes and was a little disappointed when his lips grazed her temple instead of her lips.

Adam smiled. He had wanted to kiss her on the lips but he wanted their first kiss to be something she would always remember. They sat there and drank the coffee and talked. It was the best date either one had been on in a long time and it was something they didn't want to end. Both felt that maybe, just maybe this was something.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam smiled as they walked back to the car and he opened the door for her. She slipped into the car and smiled when he walked over to the driver's side. She didn't know what was wrong with her. All of the sudden the idea of heading home tomorrow was devastating to her. She wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to wake up in his arms like she had the last few mornings. And that thought scared the hell out of her. She hadn't been in love since….she put the thought out of her mind as he got in the car and she smiled at him.

"So we get back to the hotel and we change and I meet you back at your room in 15? We can watch a movie." She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She turned to him. "You know Whitney is going to have us married by the end of the week?"

Adam laughed. "I know but we will just tell her that we are taking this slow. Gotta give her something to be happy about."

She laughed not sure if he was serious or just joking. Did he want something with her?

"Shelby is still not answering." Whitney smiled when she put her cell phone. "It could only mean she's having a great time with Adam."

"Whit, don't have them married too soon. They are just friends."

"I know but I'm so happy that my sister seemingly has found someone."

"I know but you have got to slow down. Let things happen." John said hugging his wife.

She sighed. "You're right." She smiled and turned to her husband. "So, how about we forget about them and get to focusing on us."

He smiled and kissed her. "I agree and to that effect, I have planned us a nice little vacation. You, me on Turtle Island. Sun, beach, alone time."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "The perfect place to vacation."

Shelby smiled when she answered the door and saw Adam propped up against the wall. "Well, don't you look comfy?" He said as his eyes wandered down looking at her sleep shorts and tank top.

"So do you? You moving in?" She asked indicating the bags.

"Just figured it would be easier to leave from here in the morning."

"Sounds good." She said as she let him in. "So, I picked Someone Like You. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." He smiled.

They got comfy and started the movie. Adam had to smile when she rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned over and rested his head on hers. "You like using me as a pillow?" He asked. She smiled a little.

"Actually, your shoulder is kind of boney." She said causing him to look at her. "Which is weird because other areas are a little flabby."

"Flabby?" He asked.

"Well not flabby but not boney." She smiled.

"Oh you better be glad I like you so much or I would so get you for that comment."

"Yeah yeah." She said. "I don't think you have it in you." She said as she pushed his shoulder a little. He smiled and reached over tickling her. She laughed and squirmed and soon, he had her pinned down to the bed tickling her. "Alright, alright…..I'm sorry. Your shoulder isn't boney. It's as flabby as the rest of you." She said as she hit him with the pillow and tried to run across the room. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. He turned her around to face him and they stood there looking at each other for a minute.

"We should finish the movie." He said despite the fact that he wanted to kiss her. He just wasn't sure how she would react. He would hate to kiss her and then she not feel the same and it ruin their friendship.

She pulled herself away from him and walked back over to the bed. God, that was twice in one night that she was sure he was going to kiss her and he hadn't. She was beginning to think that there was something wrong with her. That maybe Whitney's wishful thinking had invaded her thoughts and created emotions that weren't there. That's what she'd thought. Until she'd felt him climb back into bed and she'd looked over at him. He'd turned to look at her at the same time and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had to do it or she'd never be able to sleep. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his before she could stop herself.

Adam didn't pull away when she kissed him. He instead deepened the kiss. He had wanted this for a while and now that she made the first move, he knew she felt the same. He smiled when he finally pulled away. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

She couldn't help but smile. "Then you should have."

"I didn't know if you felt the same way. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I respect you too much for that." He said as he brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled. Nobody had ever told her they'd respected her before.

"You're the first guy to ever say that to me." She said. A clap of thunder hit outside and she jumped closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled when she settled against his chest.

The movie started and they stayed like that while watching it. He was glad that they had finally kissed and she knew that he liked her and now he knew she liked him. This could really be the start of something great. He looked down a little while later and noticed she was asleep. He smiled a little and yawned before he turned off the TV. He kissed her on top of the head and turned off the light after setting the alarm. He wasn't looking forward to heading home now. Not when they'd taken a step forward. A step toward each other. He drifted off to sleep, pushing it all aside. They'd deal with it in the morning.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam woke up the next morning and smiled at Shelby as the first rays of sunlight filled the room. They'd have to get going to the airport if they were going to make their flights. But she looked so peaceful sleeping that it almost broke his heart to wake her up. He got up first and headed to the shower. Once he was dressed, he went over to the bed to Shelby up.

"Hey, you don't want to be late." He said loudly waking her up.

"Don't yell." She groaned. "I have time." She slowly got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She came out once she was dressed. "So did you want to get breakfast before the flights?"

"We can get Mickey Ds on the way to the airport." He said.

"Or Starbucks in the airport." She countered. He nodded. "I just need to print out my boarding pass." She said. He held up both her boarding pass and his. "You printed them out already?"

"It wasn't too hard when Whitney texted your flight info. Turns out, we're on the same flight. And incidentally enough...seat buddies."

"Seat buddies?"

"Yep. So we get to hang out in the air." He laughed.

"All of this is just giving Whitney ideas I'm sure." She laughed too.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. John is taking her on a romantic vacation."

"How romantic. And knowing Whit...he's taking her to the beach."

"What would your dream romantic vacation be?"

"I love the mountains. Something about the fresh air and the trees. Cuddling by the fire place. It's just...perfect." Adam smiled.

"I'll have to remember that."

She smiled. "Well, let's get ready to go." They grabbed their stuff and headed to the airport. She texted Whitney who told her John was taking her to Fiji. She had to smile. The time away would be good for both of them. She had a sneaking suspicion that Whit just might come back pregnant from this trip and a big part of her hope so. Not just because she knew how much Whitney wanted a baby but it would give her something to focus on besides Shelby. She looked over at Adam and wondered what the kiss between them the night before had meant. Neither of them had brought it up. Things did feel weird between them like she'd thought. She was still comfortable with Adam. And the more time she spent with him, the more comfortable she became.

They arrived at the airport and headed to Starbucks. They got some coffee and pastries and sat down. Their flight still had a little while.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah I guess."

"It was...amazing." She smiled a little.

"Amazing huh?" She asked. He shrugged.

"What? You didn't think it was awesome?" He asked.

"It was pretty good. But what does it mean?" He shrugged again.

"Whatever we want it to mean. It could mean that we're willing to try this out. It could mean you secretly love me. Or it could be just a kiss. Why label it? Why not just go with the flow on this one?"

"Go with the flow?"

"Yeah. See how it goes. Just take things one step at a time and see how this works out."

She thought about what he was saying. "Alright. Let's see how this thing goes."

"Does that mean you'll be calling me just to chat?" He asked.

"Does that mean you'll send me sappy text messages you wouldn't show your friends?" She countered.

"I might text." He said. "But if you get anything sappy, it's probably from one of my friends. Randy has a very poetic soul."

"Right. And I'm Miss America." She said sarcastically.

"You look different without your crown." He said causing her to laugh.

"I might call." She said.

"Okay. But no phone sex."

"Well, at least not the first conversation. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She said. He smiled.

"One who's going to keep me on my toes." He said.

"Definitely." She smiled as they finished up their coffee and breakfast and headed to the gate where the flight would take off from.

"So where exactly do you live in Tampa?" She asked.

"Three houses down from John. You?"

"Clear across town. But I come over at least once a week and water the plants, get the mail. Like a good sister in law." Shelby said. "Whitney is a little high stung about those stupid plants."

Adam laughed. "I can see that about her."

"But you gotta love her. Even with her matchmaking and meddling, she's a great sister really."

"I bet she is. John loves her a lot."

"He does and I couldn't be happier for them. I think I knew the day Whitney brought John home to meet everyone that he was the right guy for her. Of course she had already told me all about their first meeting." She laughed. "Only Whitney would jump him only hours after meeting him."

"Yeah." Adam laughed. "So, what's your plans when you get home?"

She shrugged. "Go back to work. Take care of Whit's plants. Same old stuff."

"Any chance we could squeeze in lunch or dinner in that action packed schedule?"

"I think I can squeeze you in." She smiled.

"Great. I look forward to that." He said as their flight was called. They boarded the plane and were soon on their way home to Tampa. They talked on the flight about past relationships, things they still wanted to accomplish in their lives, music. Adam smiled when she got up to go to the bathroom. Shelby was different than anyone else he had ever dated. And in a way, that's what they were doing. He could feel his feelings growing. His need to protect her. To make her happy. To make her feel special. And then the kiss flashed into his head. He'd felt the spark. And he'd known after that kiss that he was in love with her. But he didn't want to put a label on it. Given her history of relationships, he was afraid she'd run the other way. And he wanted, no needed to keep her close to him.

They soon arrived in Tampa and headed to the cabs. They decided to share one and they were soon at Shelby's place.

"Well, here is my place." She said to him.

He looked around the room and smiled seeing all the pictures on the cream colored walls. He walked in and sat down on the sofa as she carried her things to her room. "This is a great place. And so you." He said.

"Well thanks. Its home." She said as she shrugged and sat down. "It's strange sometimes to be here and then go over to Whitney's and see now big that place is. I never pictured Whitney living in a house like that."

Adam laughed. "I know what you mean. I have a pretty good size house but nothing compared to John and Whitney's. But they have to have it like that for all of John's cars."

Shelby laughed. "That's true. He has the most cars of anyone I know."

Adam laughed too. "Well, I guess I should head to my place." He quickly wrote down the address for her. "Here is my address. How about dinner there tomorrow night?"

"Okay. I will be there."

He leaned in and kissed her. "See you then." He smiled as he walked out. He was happy that they had this chance to be alone away from everyone. To really get to know each other without interference.

Shelby smiled once he left. She was really starting to fall for Adam. And each day she spent with him...the feelings grew. She'd never had anyone break down her defenses before. And it scared her how quickly Adam was disarming her. How quickly she felt herself falling for him.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shelby walked into the massage center the next morning and greeted her friends. They'd bombarded her with questions about the trip and then they'd gotten to work with the clients they had scheduled. Shelby looked up as there was a knock on her office door and her friend Hayden peaked her head in.

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Hayden nodded. "Let them in." She looked up and was surprised to see Adam there. "Adam? What's going on?"

"I was hoping to book a massage with you and maybe treat you to lunch?" He said sitting down.

"I think I can arrange that." She said as her phone went off. "Oh it's Whitney." She said as she pressed the button to answer. "Hey, sis, having a nice vacation?"

"I am. We are leaving the airport now on our way to Turtle Island. I was just calling to remind you about the house and the plants inside. Anthony is scheduled to do the outside with the grass and my garden. Sally has the week off for vacation. And we should be back in a week."

"Alright. Have a great time and focus on your husband. Your house will be fine."

"Thanks oh John said make sure the garage is locked and alarm is set and for you to stay away from his cars."

"One little microscopic scratch on that freaking Bentley and I'm banned for life." Whitney laughed. "Tell him I'll behave."

"Love you Shell."

"Love you too. I've gotta let you go. I have a client."

"Alright. Don't work too hard."

"Go get pregnant. Gees don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She smiled when she hung up. She looked at Adam. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. So you scratched one of John's cars huh?" He laughed. "I'm sure he went crazy."

"He did. I never heard him say some of those words before and then he bans me for life and makes me sign a legal document saying I will never touch his cars again and if I do, he has the right to sue me."

"I don't think he'd ever sue you. That'd make Whit mad." She nodded.

"Well, you know the drill...take off your clothes and lay down on the table."

"You're always trying to get me naked." He said as he pulled off his shirt." She rolled her eyes.

"Get comfy. I'll be right back." She said as she opened the door and watched as all the others scrambled away. Hayden looked at her.

"I've got to get me one of those. Where can I find one?" Shelby laughed.

"Any WWE wrestling event. They're pretty standard."

"Do they all look like that?"

"No. This one is a unique model. One that's off limits to any of you. Got it?"

"Hey, I'm not trying to steal your man. But I wouldn't mind going fishing in the same pond you caught him in. Sounds like that's a pretty promising pond."

"I know a guy that's perfect for you. Remind me to get his number for you." She said as she instantly thought of Mike. She knocked on the door and Adam told her to come in. She opened the door and smiled when she saw him lying on the table covered by a sheet. "Well, let's get started."

Whitney looked out as the helicopter landed on Turtle Island. She smiled as she remembered their honeymoon there.

"Hey, no serious thoughts on this trip." John said taking her hand. "We're going to have some fun and relax. No worries." He said as he kissed her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as they got out. "Oh, Shelby promised to not touch any of your cars."

"She better promise. She almost ruined my Bentley."

"Yeah, yeah." Whitney laughed as he took her hand and they walked to the front desk to check in. She looked over at John who smiled when she realized that it was the same bure they'd spent their honeymoon in. She leaned in and kissed him before they went up to their bure.

They arrived at the bure and she looked out from the doors that went to the private beach. She had to smile. They'd had a wonderful time there. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes. It is. I love the beach and ocean and I love that we have this whole beach here to ourselves and that the nearest neighbor is 500 yards away."

He smiled and kissed her. "So I guess that's means we can have loud sex outside on the day bed on the porch huh?"

"Yes." She smiled and pushed back on the bed. "Why wait?" She kissed him again and they were soon making love. She hoped Shelby was right and she would end up pregnant on this trip.

Adam was lying on the table, his eyes closed, the pain having disappeared the moment Shelby touched him. He was relaxed. So relaxed in fact that he was damn near asleep. Shelby held her breath and listened to the music as she ran her hands over him. She knew she liked it a little too much to be professional. She looked at the time and realized that she had been with him for almost three hours.

"Okay, all done." She said to him. He sat up on the table and she smiled at him. He looked completely relaxed.

"I'm so relaxed I was close to falling asleep." He said as he smiled at her. "So do you still have time for lunch?" She smiled and nodded. "Good. Otherwise I would just have to go get it and bring it back here." She laughed.

"That would certainly bring in business. And distract my staff. Which reminds me. I have a girl who is perfect for Mike." Adam laughed.

"Why does that thought scare me a little?"

"Oh you met her when you came in. My friend Hayden." Shelby said.

"I agree with you. She is perfect for Mike." He said as he slipped his jeans on, still holding the sheet around him.

"I could have stepped out of the room." She said.

"Where would the fun be in that?" he asked as he buttoned them and slipped his shirt over his head. "Now, let's go get some lunch."

She nodded and headed out. She told Hayden and the others that she was going out for lunch and would be back.

They headed to a nearby restaurant and sat down. "So, have you heard from Whit anymore?"

"No and I don't think I will. She and John are enjoying their second honeymoon as I call it and I'm sure they are busy getting busy." She laughed.

"I'm sure they are." He laughed. "Seeing as they both want a baby."

"They'd be great parents." She said. He nodded.

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

"I'd like to have them someday. But right now, I'm just trying to focus on work and building up my business."

"Oh I don't think you have to worry. You're business is pretty awesome. Best massage I've ever had."

"Not every client gets almost three hours."

"So I'm special?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I have no idea how time got away from me. Most massages are an hour."

He smiled. "Well, I am so special I make you forget time."

"Ha, ha." She smiled knowing he was flirting with her a little. "So, what are your plans?"

He shrugged. "Take some time off. Sleep. Spend time with this beautiful brunette that I know. Maybe do some acting." She smiled.

"So tell me more about this brunette?"

"Well, she's very beautiful and has amazing hands. She's fun to be around. She's becoming a very good friend. Maybe something more." He walked over to her. "I really like her."

Shelby smiled. "Really? Have you told her?"

"We've agreed to take things slow. Just go with the flow."

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"I'd do anything for her."

She smiled and leaned over the table and kissed him. She smiled as she pulled away. "Let's have dinner tonight and talk more." She looked at her watch. "I better get back to work."

"I'll walk you back." He said as he got up. He leaned close to her. "I'm looking forward to our talk."

They walked back to her work and he kissed her before walking away. He knew he had fallen for her and even though they were taking it slow, he knew she was truly the one.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam checked on the roast he was making and smiled when he heard the knock on the door. He opened it and Shelby stood there in a pair of jeans, her hair pulled back and a t shirt. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. Hayden questioned me. I swear she missed her calling."

He laughed. "No worries. Dinner isn't quite ready yet." He said as she walked in. "So, Hayden had questions?"

"About you and then I told her about Mike. So she had questions about him. She wants to meet him."

"You and Whitney should open your own dating service." He laughed as he got out the dinner.

"I don't think the world is ready for that especially Whitney's matchmaking."

"She's been doing a pretty good job with you and me." He said as he handed her a beer.

"That's only because you're kinda hot." Shelby said smiling.

"You think I'm hot?" he said as he walked over to her. She shrugged.

"Yeah. And so did the rest of the girls at work. You should have seen them all gathered around the door like a piranhas." Adam smiled.

"So I have some news. I got a call today and they asked me if I would like to be on this show on Syfy called Haven. It's a recurring role. I told them I would love it. I leave Friday." He said. Shelby smiled. She was excited for him. He was going to get to live out his dreams. But she was a little sad that their time together was being cut short. She would miss him. She'd been trying to deny it to herself. Trying to deny that she was falling for him. And she knew the time away would be a test of that. A test to see if the feelings she was feeling were just created from Whit's interference of if she was really falling for him.

"That's fantastic. How long will you be gone?"

"Six weeks."

"I'm really happy for you." She said.

"Good. Because I was hoping you would come to the set with me and hang out. If you can't leave your job for that long, maybe you can fly out a few times a week and I can fly home too. I don't want to go six weeks without seeing you. That's way too long." She smiled.

"Why Mr. Copeland, have I made an impression on you?" He walked over to her and smiled as he pulled her to him.

"You know you have." He said before he leaned down and was about to kiss her when the timer on the stove went off. "So what do you say? Will you come hang out with me on set?"

"Of course. I can fly out a few times a week. And you'll fly home?"

"When I can." He said as he took the roast out of the oven.

"Whitney is going to love this." She said. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I'm not worried about Whitney being okay with this. As long as you are." She smiled at him.

"I am."

"Good. Well dinner's ready."

She smiled as they sat down to eat. She was glad that they had decided to fly and see each other. They were getting closer and she couldn't believe how happy it made her. And how scared at the same time. She couldn't believe it could happen so fast but...she was actually falling in love with Adam.

"This has been a great vacation so far." Whitney said as they were sitting on the porch looking out at the ocean.

"Well, it has only been two days." John smiled.

"I know but it's been great." She smiled. "It's just what we needed."

"I happen to agree and it gives Adam and Shelby a chance to get to know each other and spend time together without your matchmaking."

"Wonder what they're doing right now?" She asked.

"No, you're wondering if they're doing each other." John said causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." She smiled. "Do you think they are?"

"No, I don't think they are." He said kissing her. "Both have moved quickly in other relationships so I think they will take it slow."

"I guess." She rested her head on his shoulder. "But you did say you thought they would be engaged by Christmas"

"If it happens that way, then great. But if not, you have to let it be."

"I will. I just want her to be happy."

"She will be if you let her do things on her own time." He stopped her before she could say anything. "I know you just want to help her but only she knows what she wants. Alright."

"Okay." She smiled. "I will let her do things her way."

"Good." He said before leaning in to kiss her. "Now, enough about your sis and Adam. This vacation is about us and I have planned a wonderful surprise. So, let's go." She smiled as she took his hand and they headed out.

Shelby helped Adam clean up the kitchen and then they headed to watch some TV. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. She smiled and leaned over on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"That roast was awesome. Where'd you learn how to cook like that?"

"My mom. She told me that she was going to teach me how to cook. That way, I would never starve."

"I'll have to cook for you next time." She said. He smiled.

"So there will be a next time?"

"Yeah." She said. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "So what are we watching?"

"Haven. I thought I would do some research before I started on the show."

"Sounds good." She smiled as the show started. She was glad that he was getting the chance to be on the show. And it seemed like a great show too. "So what exactly will your part be?"

"I'm sort of a fixer. When the people with the troubles cause problems, I help fix it. I'm also troubled myself."

"Really? And what's your trouble?"

"I attract bullets." He said with a smile. "My character apparently has a bad history with bullets coming at him."

"Wow. It does sound interesting but I don't know if I could deal with that...seeing you get shot. Even if it is make believe." She said.

"You'd be upset if something happened to me?"

"Yes, I would." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled inside as he did.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Good to know you would be."

There was a knock on the door and he groaned as he got up to answer it. He rolled his eyes even more when he saw Jay standing there.

"Hey, I saw your light on and just wanted to...ooooh. I didn't know you had company."

"It's okay. I assume you're met Shelby."

"Nice to see you again." Jay smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's getting late. I should head home."

"Oh, you don't have to rush off on my account." Jay said smiling.

"It's fine really. I have an early morning at the shop anyway. But uh...I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said looking at Adam. He nodded and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she hugged Jay and walked out the door.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Jay said turning to Adam.

"It's okay. We're taking things slow so it was probably good things were interrupted."

"So, you guys are getting closer?"

"Yeah. We are. She's an amazing person."

"You're in love with her." Jay realized looking at him.

"What?"

"You love her."

Adam stood there thinking about what Jay was saying. Did he love her? He quickly replayed some of their conversations in his head and he realized. Maybe he did love her. He thought about her all the time and he wondered what life would be like with her. It hit him that he had fallen for her. He was in love with her.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam looked over at Jay. "You should tell her how you feel" Adam shook his head.

"I can't. At least not right now. She's had rocky relationships in the past. I don't want to scare her off."

"Yeah. That's probably true. But there's one thing different this time. She'd be getting you. And I know you'd never hurt her. Like you never meant to hurt any of the rest of them."

"Yeah, I know." Adam sighed. "Did you ever have a feeling, Jay? When you meet someone that they are meant to be in your life forever."

"Yeah when I met Denise. I knew immediately she was meant to be my wife." Jay replied sitting down on the sofa.

"That's how I feel about Shelby. There is this connection with her. A feeling that she and I were meant to be. "

"Then tell her your feelings."

"I'll think about it."

Shelby pulled into the driveway and sat in her car for a moment with her head leaned against the steering wheel. They'd made out again. And if Jay hadn't shown up, things would have gone further. And she both cursed and thanked Jay that he'd stopped by when he did. She had feelings for Adam. Deep feelings. Almost like she was drawn to him. And the thought of losing him scared her. Almost as much as those feelings did. She sighed as she got out and headed into the house. She had to figure this out.

A week later, she was at John and Whitney's house getting it ready for their return. Adam had called and said he was on his way over too. Over the last few days, they hadn't really had time to talk in person. They talked by phone but both were pretty busy.

She went about watering the plants before she heard the unmistakable buzz of a wasp. She tracked him for a minute before the sound of Adam's car in the driveway caught her attention. She felt pain shoot through her as the wasp stung her and kicked herself for having forgotten her Epipen. She threw open the front door and walked right into Adam, already gasping for breath.

"Shelby?" He said as he held her.

"Allergic." Was all she got out before she collapsed. He picked her up and rushed her to his car and then headed quickly to the ER of the local hospital.

"I need help." He said as he rushed in. "She's having an allergic reaction."

The doctor came rushing over and they placed her on the gurney. "What's she allergic too?"

"Beeeesss." Shelby got out.

"Alright, let's get her to the room and give her some medication." The doctor said as they rushed into the room. Adam picked up his phone and frantically dialed Whitney's number hoping she'd pick up.

John and Whitney landed in Tampa and caught cab home. They were close to it when Whitney's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Whitney, its Adam. I had to rush Shelby to the hospital." He said not giving her time to say much.

"What?" She asked shocked. "What happened?"

"She had an allergic reaction to a bee sting."

"We're coming." Whitney hung up and looked at her husband. "We have to get to the hospital. Shelby got sting by a bee."

"We're on the way." John told the cab driver the address and they headed to the hospital.

Adam hung up as the doctor came out. "Sir, your girlfriend is going to be okay. You got her here just in time. She's resting and you can back and be with her if you want."

"Thank you." He followed the doctor to the room and walked in and saw she was sleeping. He sat down by her bed. He was so thankful that he got there when he did. He didn't want to think what might have happened if he hadn't been.

"You look deep in thought." He heard from the bed. He turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Like I almost died. Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it. Just in the right place at the time." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead just as the door opened.

"Shelby, thank goodness, you're okay." Whitney said hugging her. She looked at Adam. "Thank you for saving her."

"No problem." He said when he looked at Shelby

She smiled and turned to Shelby. "And you. Where was your Epipen?"

"I forgot it."

"Well, thank goodness Adam was there." Whitney noticed something between the two. "In fact, I'm sure Adam would be willing to bring you to our house once you're out of here. I will make sure there are no bees in the house."

Shelby nodded. Whitney hugged her again and then hugged Adam. "Take care of her."

"I will." He said as she and John walked out. "Well, when do you get sprung from here?"

She laughed. "Soon, they just had to make sure the medication worked and everything is okay."

"Great." He smiled and sat down in the chair. He grabbed the remote. "So what's good on this TV?"

She laughed. "I didn't get the program guide. I was kinda out of it when I checked in." He smiled.

"That's okay. We'll find something. Now scoot." She shook her head and moved over to make room on the bed for him. He laid down and seconds later, she rested her head on his chest. He smiled as she did. He had been so scared he would lose her. Jay's words played in his head. He did love her. He had fallen desperately in love with her. But did she feel the same?

She closed her eyes as she laid against his chest and smiled. She loved him. When she'd woken up and seen the worry on his face, she'd known it even more. And what was even better was she knew he felt the same way. So, why was it so hard for her to tell him how she felt?

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam walked around the car and helped Shelby out. She smiled and leaned on him even though she wasn't all that weak. They walked up the walk way of John and Whitney's house.

"Finally." Whitney said opening the door before they could knock. "Come in."

Adam and Shelby walked in and saw the food on the dining room table. "What's this?"

"Dinner. I figured you didn't eat at the hospital. So, I ordered some Chinese. I just have been craving it. So I hope its okay."

"It's fine." Shelby smiled. "So craving Chinese?"

"I know what you're thinking. And I think it's too soon to tell if I'm pregnant. But it would be awesome if I was. Now come sit down and eat." Adam helped walk Shelby to the table and helped her sit down. She smiled as he sat down beside her. Whitney smiled as she looked at them. She could see it. That they were in love with each other. And she wondered what this meant.

John shook his head at his wife and turned his attention to the table. "So, Shelby, how was your hospital stay this time?"

"Ha, ha." She laughed as she got some Chicken Chow Mein. "It was about like normal."

"I don't think you should water our plants anymore." Whitney replied as she put some General TSO's chicken on her plate along with an egg roll and some crab Rangoon. "I don't know how the bee got in here. I mean no one has been home for two weeks."

"I don't know either." Shelby said. "I'm just glad Adam showed up when he did." She said as she looked over at him. "And I'm looking forward to visiting him when he goes to Canada to film his show."

"That's great." Whitney loudly. She was so excited that Shelby was spending time with Adam.

"Well someone's excited." Adam laughed.

"I just meant, it would be fun to go to Canada. You should travel Shelby. It's awesome." John shook his head at his wife. No matter how much you talked to her, she would do what she wanted.

"You don't have to push Whit. I'm going and Adam is going to fly back whenever he gets the chance. I mean we haven't worked out anything permanent but we're taking things slow and seeing where it could go."

"So you two are dating now?" Adam looked at Shelby and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we kind of are."

"That's so great." Whitney said getting up and hugging them both. "I knew you were a match.'

"Whitney, they're dating not getting married. Let's not rush it." John said to his wife trying to hide the smile.

"I'm just excited. Adam is great and Shelby needs someone like that."

"Whitney, I like Adam but we are taking this slow. We have time and there is no need to rush. So don't rush us."

"Alright. I won't push anymore."

"Yeah sure" Adam laughed.

"Okay. I promise to try. How is that?"

"All I can really ask for." Shelby said laughing. She looked over at Adam. "I'm kind of tired. Can you take me home?" He nodded. "I'll call you later, Whit."

Whitney nodded as they left. She turned to John and smiled. "Someone owes me an apology."

"Fine. I should have listened when you said they would get together. Okay." He replied with a laugh.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "That's all I ask."

Shelby looked over at Adam as he drove toward her house. "I'm sorry I'm tired but near death will do that."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" he asked as he kissed the back of her hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You've had a rough day. And we can cuddle at your place same as we can mine."

"That sounds great." She smiled as they pulled into her place.

"Good. Now we will go upstairs and I will take care of you." He said as he cut the engine and got out and walked to the other side. He opened her door and helped her out.

She smiled as they headed to her apartment and he picked her up to carry. He opened the door and they headed in. "So, how about a nice movie and some relaxation."

"Sounds perfect" She replied with a smile. "And maybe some ice cream?" He smiled and nodded.

"You need to rest. I'll be back in a few." He said as he kissed her on the head. He headed into the kitchen to see what kind of ice cream she had. He found some vanilla and chocolate swirl in there. He scooped some into a couple bowls and headed back into the living room. He saw that she was asleep. He put one bowl of ice cream back in the freezer and headed back in the living room. He smiled and walked over to the couch. He sat down and covered her with blanket. He turned the TV on low and sat down with his bowl of ice cream. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He sat back and smiled when he felt her snuggle up against him. He hadn't really expected her to say they were dating when Whitney had asked. But he was glad that she had. They were getting closer every day. And he decided to just sit back and see where things would take them.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shelby stood with Adam at the airport a week later waiting for his flight. She really didn't want to let him go but they'd arranged for her to fly to see him in two weeks. It was the soonest either of them could get away. She held his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"You're sure you've got everything you need?" He smiled at her and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Maybe not everything but I'll be okay." He leaned in and kissed her. "I will see you in two weeks."

"Two weeks." She replied.

"It will go by before we know it." He heard his flight being called for boarding. "I have to go. I will call you when I land and we will talk every night. And see you in two weeks."

"Have a safe flight." She said before kissing him. He nodded and headed to the gate. She walked back to her car and sat there for a minute before she pulled off and headed into work.

Whitney sat in the house paying the bills and making some appointments. John was working out in the gym. He was scheduled to go back on the road the next day and she wanted to make sure everything was done. He would leave out tomorrow and she would follow a day or so later and meet up with him. She knew how hard it was to keep a marriage strong with him traveling three hundred days a year. John was extremely busy with promotional events, signing, make a wish, and all the other million things he did and his time at home was limited. So, she was glad with her job that she could travel.

"That was a great work out." John said when he walked into the office. "Get all the bills paid?"

"I did. Oh, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. So I will fly out the next morning and join you."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just a check up and who knows, we could be expecting."

John smiled and kissed her. "I hope so." He said as the phone rang."Hello?"

"Hey, is Whit busy? I was wondering if she wanted to go to lunch."

"Let me let you talk to her." He handed the phone to her. "It's Shelby about lunch."

Whitney took the phone. "Hey, Shel. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were free for lunch. I know John leaves out tomorrow."

"Hold on." She put her hand over the phone. "Do you mind if I meet Shelby for lunch?"

"No, you go ahead. I have an errand run for my favorite girl." He smiled.

"Okay, Shelby, how about Olive Garden noon?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Shelby hung up.

Whitney looked at John. "What is this errand?"

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Aww, you're no fun." He smiled at her.

"I'll remember that. Now go help Shelby get over missing Adam." Whitney looked at him. "Oh my God. You're match making is contagious." She laughed and kissed him.

She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out. She got into 2012 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid SUV and headed toward the Olive Garden. She pulled up and headed in. She got table and waited for Shelby. She texted her and told her where she was sitting.

"Thanks for meeting me." Shelby said as she slid into the booth.

"No problem. I leave to go on the road with John in a few days. So, we need to hang out." Whitney smiled. "So, Adam get off okay?"

"Interesting choice of words. If you're asking if he made it to his flight alright, then yes."

"You haven't thrown him down yet?"

"We've only being dating for a few months. Totally too fast for that. Unless you're you and John."

"I can't and couldn't help it." Whitney smiled before taking a sip of her water. "I mean, you've seen my husband and his abs. One look at him, and I can't help myself."

"Enough, I don't need the details of you and John and your sex life." Shelby laughed.

"Okay, well do you want to throw Adam down and have your way with him?"

"I don't know. I mean yeah I do. If he can do anything to me with his body like he can when he kisses me, Oh My God. But I'm scared."

"He's a great guy. You're crazy about him. And he's crazy about you. Sex can only enhance that. I mean he saved your life. That only earns him a good throwing down."

Shelby laughed. "Maybe."

"I think you should just throw him down when you see him next. I'm sure he would be agreeable."

"You think he wants to have sex?"

"I think he loves you."

"No, it's too soon." She replied.

"I don't think so. Love can happen fast. And I just have a feeling that Adam loves you." Shelby sat there biting her lip. "Oh My God! You love him too don't you?"

"Whitney." She said. "It's too soon."

"No, you do love him. This is so great." Whitney smiled.

"I'm scared Whit."

"Scared of what?"

"Of love I guess." Shelby replied. "I just...i haven't felt this way in a long time and it's scary."

"I know but it's worth it. Love is worth the risk. And Adam is a terrific guy. I can't see him ever hurting you."

"I don't think he would hurt me either." Shelby sighed. "Maybe it's time I took a chance."

"I think you should. Then you can be as happy as me. Just say it out loud. You'll feel better."

Shelby took a breath. "I love Adam. I love him."

"Now, don't you feel better?"

Shelby smiled a little. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." Whitney smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're in love."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I wasn't looking for it."

"That's when it happens." Whitney smiled as the waiter brought their dessert. "Now, you just have to tell him. And he will say how much he loves you too and then you will live happily ever after."

Shelby laughed. "Have you always been so romantic?"

"Yes."

"How romantic was it for you to jump John on the first date?"

"That had nothing to do with romance. That was all horniness and a very hot man." She laughed. "Now that you have admitted you love him, you can throw Adam down."

"You are so over sexed."

"I so am." Whitney laughed. "I don't know why other than my very hot husband."

Shelby laughed. "Don't want to know anything. Keep the details to yourself."

"I will. So, are you going to admit to Adam that you love him?"

"We'll see." She said as her phone rang. She smiled even bigger when she saw it was Adam.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I was just calling to let you know I got here okay."

"I appreciate the call."

Whitney smiled as she watched her sister talk to Adam on the phone. It was just a matter of time before they said how they feel and then they would get married and have kids. The perfect life.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Adam waited anxiously at the airport two weeks later. He and Shelby had talked in the phone every day since he'd been gone. He saw the door open to the gate and the passengers started to deboard. He watched as they did and he looked anxiously as they did. He smiled when she came into view. She walked to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you."

She pulled back and looked at him. "I missed you too." She said. He grabbed her hand and they walked out to the car.

"I hope its okay that I have you sharing my room. It has two bedrooms. I just missed you and I didn't really want to be away from you." He said as they put her bags in the car and got in.

She smiled. "It's fine. It's not like we haven't been in the same bed before."

"So true." He smiled as he started the car and they headed to the hotel. They had three days together and he wanted to make the most of them. He had arranged for her to come to the set and watch the show being taped. He also had planned a romantic dinner for them also. And he'd given some thought to what Jay had told him before. That he should just tell her how he felt.

They pulled up to the hotel and headed to the room. Adam put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Well, here it is. My home for a little bit." He laughed.

"It's nice." She smiled. "I like it."

"This is the main living room. One bedroom is over to the left and the other is to the right."

"It's really nice." She said as she shivered.

"Let me start a fire. Believe it or not, two days ago, it was 80 degrees." He said. "They're saying tomorrow it could snow."

"Weather in Canada right?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed as he started the fire. "So, what did you want to do? We could order some room service and just relax."

"I like that idea. It'll give me a chance to cuddle with you."

"You mean fall asleep on my chest right?"

"Yeah." She said laughing.

He smiled as he walked over to her. "I love when you cuddle me." He leaned in and kissed her. "And I have missed it and you."

She smiled at him. "You're a smooth talker Adam Copeland." He kissed her on the forehead, ordered pizza and pulled them onto the couch underneath a blanket.

"This is the perfect way to spend the night."

"I happen to agree." She smiled.

Whitney sat in the locker room looking over some things on the laptop. She was excited that Shelby went to Canada to visit Adam. It was just another step in them permanently being together. She looked over the information that the doctor had given her. She just didn't understand how she and John weren't pregnant yet. All the tests were normal.

"God, what a match." John said walking in.

"It was a good one." She smiled as he kissed her. "You should go shower."

"Why? I will just be sweaty again later." He smiled.

"I know but I want a hamburger. And if we're going out, you should be showered."

"Alright. Any news from Shelby?"

"She arrived and is with Adam."

"Good." He looked at the laptop and saw the fertility research. "Whit, it will happen. Just takes time. We got pregnant before and we will again."

"I know but I'm impatient."

"Oh I know." He laughed. "Just relax. Isn't that what the doctor said?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Alright. We do what the doctor said. Relax and keep trying."

"Exactly. Now I'm going to shower so I can take my best girl out for a hamburger." He kissed her and headed to the shower.

She smiled when she heard the water turn on and she got up and locked the locker room door. She quickly took off all her clothes and walked into the shower area catching his attention.

"You know we could get caught." He said when she walked toward him.

"Do you really care?" she smiled. "Besides I locked the door."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. He picked her up and held her against the wall of the shower. They were soon making love against the wall. After wards, they finished up the shower and got dressed.

"Now, I want a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake." Whitney smiled as they got their things together.

"Well, then let's head out of here. Then we can go back to the hotel for a little more fun." He kissed her and they headed out. She smiled and nodded.

Adam looked at Shelby as she laid there in his arms after dinner. She'd fallen asleep and he smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and got undressed to lie down beside her. He smiled when she moved to rest her head on his chest. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He soon fell asleep himself.

Whitney and John arrived back at the hotel after dinner. The shower sex and the dinner had taken her mind off of them trying to have a baby. She just needed to relax. She sent Shelby a quick email from her phone and told her to call her in the morning.

"You should let Shelby and Adam have some time." John whispered from behind her. "Since you want them to be couple."

"I know." She said turning to face him. "I wanted to know how the trip was going."

"Well, they are obviously having a good time."

"Do you think they're having sex?" Whitney said excitedly.

"I don't know." He laughed. "But you're way too excited about their sex life."

"Sorry." She smiled.

"How about we focus on our sex life and let them do whatever they're doing?" She smiled again and kissed him.

"I like that." They both quickly got undressed and were soon in the bed. John knew she was anxious about them having a baby. He wondered if her focus on Shelby and Adam was to keep her mind off the fact that they had yet to conceive another baby. Losing Ella had really been hard on her. But now it seemed she was getting better. He only hoped they conceived soon. He wanted a family as much as she did.

Shelby woke up the next morning and smiled when she felt Adam's arms around her. She shifted in bed so she was facing him and bit her lip when she saw he was awake watching her sleep.

"How is it that I never sleep this good when you're not with me?" She asked.

"I don't sleep worth a damn when you're not with me either." He said brushing his hand on her cheek. "Now c'mon. We gotta get up and get showered and head to the set. Today I get to play with electricity. Should be fun."

She smiled and got up. "I can't wait to see you in action." He smiled as she headed into the bathroom.

Jay was right. It was time he told her. He just had to say it. He had to get it off his chest. So when they came back from the set and they were cuddled on the couch after dinner. He was just going to say it.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shelby smiled despite the cold and the storm that had suddenly developed and started to blanket the set with snow as Adam walked over to where she was standing.

"Here, I brought you some coffee." He said handing her a cup.

"Thank you." She said with a smile taking it. "Weather changes fast here."

He laughed. "Yeah it does. We have a few more takes and then we can head back. I was hoping we can have a nice dinner tonight."

"That sounds great." She said smiling.

"Good. Well I need to go finish up and then we will have our dinner." He smiled and kissed her. He then headed back to the set.

She smiled and picked up her phone. She wanted to see how Whitney was. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Whitney said when she answered.

"Hey, sis."

"Well, I'm glad you called. How is Canada and Adam?"

"Canada is cold as shit. It's snowing. Adam's good. We're still on set right now and then we're heading back to have dinner."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet. I just haven't had the right time."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. Maybe tonight during dinner."

"Good."

"I got go Whit. I just wanted to call and check in."

"Alright. Let me know what happens when you tell him."

"Alright, bye." Shelby hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the set. She saw Adam smile and her heart skipped a best. She really was in love with him and she was scared about where things would lead. But she was excited too.

Adam finished up his scenes and then headed over to Shelby. "Ready to get out of here and have that romantic dinner?"

She smiled. "Definitely."

He kissed her and took her hand and they headed out back to the hotel. He had called ahead and asked the hotel to set up the dinner. It would be ready when they got there.

Adam held the newspaper over their heads as they ran to the door of his hotel. The wintery storm had intensified all of the sudden and they were both soaked to the bone. She laughed as he handed her the keys. She shivered against the cold as she entered and stopped as he walked in behind her. He smiled when she turned to look at him. "Dinner is served." She shivered again. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels. He walked out and handed one to her. "After we change out of these wet clothes."

"Thanks." She said as she started drying her hair with it. She walked to the bedroom and got some clothes out of her suitcase and headed to the bathroom to change. She didn't figure Adam would mind if she changed into her pajamas. They were just spending a quiet evening in.

He walked into the bedroom and let out the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. This was the first time he'd seen her in person since Jay had made him come to the realization that he loved her. And since he'd made the decision to tell her that he loved her. He was a little nervous. But he had to tell her.

Shelby looked at herself in the bathroom. She was going to tell him. She was going to say it and she was a little nervous. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could do this. Because she'd convinced herself that the benefits outweighed the risks. "I just left my clothes in there. I hope that's alright." She said when she'd opened the door and saw him standing there in just a pair of jeans and no shirt. He nodded.

"It's fine. How about we eat?" He said.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she sat on one of the seats next to the fireplace. He pulled the covers off the room service trays and she smiled seeing the lovely dinner the hotel had prepared for them.

"This looks delicious. Nothing like I would make."

"You can cook?" he asked.

"If you don't mind scrambled eggs and toast." He smiled and nodded.

"I thought all girls could cook." He said as he took the seat across from her.

"That my friend is a myth." She laughed. "Just like the one about all hot wrestlers being stupid." He raised his eyebrow and laughed as she turned her attention back to the plate.

"Hot wrestlers?" he said. "You got your eye on someone?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I don't date wrestlers." She said. "And even if I did, the ones who are left are gross." He laughed.

"I'm sure thousands of female fans all over the world would disagree with you."

"Doesn't matter. It's my opinion." She said. "So how's your mom? I haven't talked to her since the last time you went to visit her."

"She's good. She's begging me to come see her soon since we're so close with filming."

"You should."

"Maybe you'd like to come with me." He said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said. He looked over at her and she looked at him a little confused. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're such a dork."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Why are we friends?"

"Because you humor me." He said as he walked around and picked her up over his shoulder. "And because I can pick you up and carry you wherever I want to take you."

"Put me down." She laughed. He carried her to the couch and sat her down with a plop. She held on to his shoulder and pulled him down on top of her. He landed on top of her and she laid there looking into his eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Damn Whitney for making her say it out loud. For making her admit that she didn't want to be any other place than right there on that couch with Adam's body hovering over hers. He looked down at her and smiled as he pulled away. And he couldn't stand it anymore. "I love you." He whispered.

He had no idea what had taken over him but the minute he'd landed on top of her, the urge to kiss her had been so strong. And the urge to say the words he'd just said to her had been even stronger. He couldn't resist it. And, even if she didn't say it back, he'd at least get the urge to stop screaming at him. His mind went blank as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he'd somehow deepened the kiss. His hand was on her thigh before he pulled away again and looked at her. She smiled at him and pushed herself up on the couch a little, her arms still around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I….." she leaned up and kissed him again, shifting them so that he was sitting on the couch and she was in his lap. She smiled when he deepened the kiss again and his hands slid underneath the shirt. Neither of them said another word as the t shirt fluttered to the floor in the light of the fireplace and his lips danced over her skin. She tilted her head back, letting his lips, his fingers explore her body. She could feel him growing beneath her and she pulled herself up enough to rid him of his jeans. He was still a little nervous but he loved her. And he wanted her. He pulled her back to him and flipped them over so she was lying on the couch. He looked at her, his eyes questioning what they were doing for a second and smiled when she nodded slightly. He leaned in and kissed her and closed his eyes as he slid himself inside of her. His body shook a little but not from the cold, from the sheer pleasure of what was happening. He'd fallen asleep a few times wondering what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, make love to her. But this was far better than he imagined it.

She held on to his shoulder, her body tingling with every touch, every kiss. And she lost herself in the moment. He set a slow, steady pace and her breath caught in her throat as he nibbled at it. He smiled against her neck and she could feel herself getting close. And she realized that she hadn't given him a response. At least not a verbal one. "I love you too Adam." She said as she pulled his head up and kissed him deeply as she tightened around him and he growled softly against her lips as he came too.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam woke up the next morning feeling like he was on top of the world. He told her he loved her and she said it back. They had spent the night making love. He looked over at Shelby as she laid there sleeping peacefully. He gently kissed her and quietly got out of bed. He ordered them some room service and headed to the bathroom.

Shelby woke up and moved to cuddle Adam only to find the bed empty. She heard commotion in the bathroom and smiled when the door opened. "Good morning."

He smiled. "Good Morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked as he walked back over to the bed. She bit her lip.

"Once I finally got to sleep, I slept fine."

He smiled and kissed her. "How about some breakfast?"

"That sounds good. I'm starving." She said as her phone went off. "Okay, Whitney has horrible timing." Adam laughed as she picked up. "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know how your night was."

"Wonderful."

"I want details now."

"Later."

"Did I interrupt?"

"Yes, you do."

Whitney laughed. "Alright. Call me later and give me details. So, go back doing what you were doing and be safe."

"Whit." Shelby said.

"I'm just saying. Take precautions. Have fun and call me." Whitney said before hanging up. "They had sex! They had sex! They had sex!"

John came out of the bathroom at the sound of his wife's voice. "Baby, what are you screaming about?"

"Adam and Shelby had sex." She said looking at her husband.

"And that has you excited?" He laughed.

"Well yeah. It's a stepping stone to something spectacular."

"Spectacular?"

"Yes. Shelby just doesn't sleep with anyone. She loves Adam and he loves her. Now they can get married, have babies and we can all go out together."

"You wanna name their kids while you're at it?"

"Well I have some ideas but I better save those for us." She smiled. She looked at him. "I know I'm getting ahead of myself. But I want Shelby happy and Adam is great. They are a great couple."

He walked over to her. "Baby, you need to relax and let it all happen in its own time. They have taken a big step in their relationship. Now, you just need to let it play out."

"I know. So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and sausage links."

"Yum." She said sitting down. He laughed and sat down across from her.

He took the plate in his hand. "I'll give you this if you promise to not push and let things play out?"

"Alright. I promise."

"Are you saying that to just get the food?"

"Not completely."

"Alright. That's all I can ask for." She smiled.

Shelby smiled as she sat there across from Adam eating breakfast. "So, what did Whitney have to say?" Adam asked her.

"Oh, she was her usual happy self." Shelby laughed.

"I bet she has us married and with kids right?"

"Probably so." Shelby smiled. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I get to spend the whole day with you."

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yep. So what do you want to do?"

"Show me around Canada. I want to see everything."

"I don't think I could show you everything in one day but we can go see some sights and spend the day together."

"Sounds perfect." She got up and kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

He smiled as she walked away. He hoped this day was perfect. He wanted to show her everything about his home country. He smiled when she peered out of the bathroom. "You know, we could probably get ready a lot faster if you joined me."

He smiled again and followed her into the shower. Once they had showered and were dressed, they headed out to see the sights. They decided to have a quick, light breakfast at a bistro. Adam took her hand and held it as they walked around the town. He smiled when he saw an ice skating rink.

"Do you skate?" He asked her.

"A little." She replied.

"Well, then let's see what you got." He pulled her over to the ice rink and they rented some skates. He stood up and held out his hand for her. "Well, let's go."

She smiled and took his hand. "You're not going to let me fall are you?" She asked.

"I promise to catch you." He said. "I will always catch you." He smiled and helped her out onto the ice. "So, how much skating did you do as a kid?"

"Not too much. I mean, Whitney and I grew up in Texas. So we were more riding horses and swimming as to ice skating. But there was a great indoor ice rink not that far from our house. My mom use to take us every Christmas."

"You'll do fine." He smiled as they slowly started their way around the ice. "See you're doing great."

"I guess I am." She smiled as they increased their speed a little bit. "I'm really good." She said.

"Yes, you are." Adam said just as he felt someone pull his arm and before he knew it, they were both on the ice on their backs. He started laughing. "Maybe we need a little more practice."

"Maybe." She said laughing too.

"Let's get up from here and take a hot chocolate break and then we will try it again." He got up first and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you." They headed to the concession stand and got two cups of hot chocolate and took a seat and watched the other skaters.

"You having a good time?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"The best."

"I'm glad. And I'm very glad that you came to visit me. This has been the best few days."

"Yes it has." She smiled. "I hate to see it end but I have to get back to work."

"I'll miss you but I'll be back in a week or two." He said causing her to smile.

"Great. When you get back, we can plan another date."

He smiled and kissed her. "I would love that. Now, do you want to try ice skating again?"

She smiled and nodded. He threw their cups away and took her hand. He gently helped her back on the ice. He couldn't explain how amazing he felt and how comforting it was to know that she felt the same way about him.

They finished skating and looked around the town some. It was great to spend the day together. Adam held Shelby's hand the entire time. After sightseeing, they headed back to the hotel for a nice, romantic dinner in the hotel restaurant. He wanted her last night with him to be special. He had brought her something special when they had gone into the antique shop. She had wanted to pick something up for Whitney, who loved antiques.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I wanted your last night here to be special. I have a wonderful evening planned."

"It's amazing." She smiled as she looked around the private room he had rented out. It was decorated with candles and rose petals everywhere and soft music playing in the background. She smiled when he pulled out her chair. "You're such a gentleman."

"You deserve it." He smiled as he sat down across from her. "I hope you like the food."

"It looks delicious." He poured them some wine and then held up his glass.

"I would like to toast to us." He said. "May this be the first of many vacations together."

She smiled as they clinked their glasses together. It had been the perfect vacation and she loved spending time with him. She hated to leave but she had to get back. The rest of the dinner was perfect and afterwards, they sat in front of the fireplace in each other's arms. Just enjoying the time together.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

The next morning, Adam stood with Shelby at the airport waiting for her flight to be called. "I'll miss you." He said as they waited.

"I'll miss you too but we will be back together shortly." She replied as she hugged him just as her flight was called. "Well, that's my flight. I will see you soon."

He smiled and kissed her. "Call me when you land."

"I will." She smiled as she pulled away. She picked up her carry on and walked toward the gate. She turned to look back at him. She smiled and boarded the plane. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled the locket he'd gotten her out, smiling when she did. It was just like him to slip it in her pocket when she wasn't looking.

Whitney and John stood in the airport waiting on Shelby's plane. They were home for a few days before they headed overseas to Europe. "I'm so excited to see her." Whitney said as they stood there. Her plane was in the process of deboarding.

"You just want to know about her time with Adam" John laughed.

"Yeah." Whitney smiled as she saw her sister step off the plane. She ran over and hugged her. "You look good."

"Thanks. So do you." Shelby laughed as she hugged her.

"Did you have a great trip?"

"I did." She smiled as they walked to baggage claim.

"How's Adam?" John asked her.

Shelby smiled. "He's good. He'll be back in two weeks."

"Good. Now let's head home." John smiled. "Did you ladies want to stop for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Whitney said as they headed to the car after getting Shelby's bags.

They got in the car and headed to Applebee's. "So, Shel, how serious is things between you and Adam?" Whitney asked as the waitress took their order. John ordered the Bourbon Street Steak with new potatoes, Whitney ordered the Bourbon Black and Bleu Burger with fries, and Shelby ordered the Napa chicken and portbellos with bacon mash potatoes.

"Wow. Way to discreetly ask if we had sex in front of your husband. Which reminds me, I've gotta call him and let him know I'm okay."

"I wasn't trying to be discreet and find out if you had sex. " Whitney replied. "I know you did and I already told John that."

"I'm going to go call Adam to let him know I'm fine." She laughed and got up and headed to the bathroom.

John looked at his wife. "You're about as subtle as a fusion bomb. Why don't you just ask if she loves him or not?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Anything to keep you from talking about her sex life in front of me."

"Sorry." She laughed and kissed him.

"It's alright but I just don't need to hear it." She nodded just as Shelby came back to the table. "How's Adam?"

"He's great. He was glad I made it alright."

"Great." Whitney smiled. "So, do you love him or what?"

"Whitney!"

"Well do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Whitney smiled. "I so knew it and I'm so happy." She got up and hugged her sister.

"Okay, I just said I love him. I didn't say we were getting married and having kids."

"Are you thinking about that?" Whitney smiled.

"No, I'm not." Shelby replied. "Whit, this relationship is new and I'm not sure about anything yet. And I wish you would just let things take their course and stop trying to push me or plan my life." Shelby said getting up. "It's my life and I control what and who is in it. I love you. You're my sister but you keep pushing me, you will be the one not in my life. Now, I'm going to take a cab to my apartment. I will talk to you later." She headed out and got her bags from the car and called a cab.

John looked at his wife and could tell she was upset. "Whitney, you need to slow it down about Shelby. I know you want her to be happy but she has to do that. You can't do it for her."

"Yeah. I'm ready to go home." She replied.

"Alright." He motioned for the waitress to bring the check and they headed out and toward the house. He knew that Whitney was trying to fix Shelby's life because she felt out of control in their quest for a baby. She felt at fault for Ella's death and the fact that they had yet to get pregnant again. So she wanted to focus on something she felt she could fix.

Shelby got home and sighed. She loved Whitney but the constant hovering was getting to her. She needed to talk to Adam. To hear his voice and have him tell her it was all going to be okay. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up? I just talked to you." He said when he picked up.

"I needed to hear your voice and have you tell me everything will be okay."

"Well, I would have to know what was going on."

She sighed. "Whitney and John took me out after picking me up from the airport. She asked me how I felt about you and if we had sex. And I went off on her. I told her that I was in charge of my life and that I got to pick who was in my life and if she kept pushing me about things, then she would be the one who wasn't in my life." She sat down on the sofa. "I love Whitney. She's my sister but the hovering is starting to annoy me. What do I do?"

"You have to tell her to back off. It's your life babe. This is our relationship and she needs to butt out of it. But be considerate of her feelings too. She loves you and she only wants what's best for you."

"And I have that because I have you."

"Then tell her that." He replied.

"Thanks for listening." She added.

"It's not a problem anytime."

John and Whitney arrived home and headed in. Whitney had been quiet on the way home and John knew that meant she had been thinking about things.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked as they walked into their bedroom.

"I was just thinking about what you said and what Shelby said."

"And?"

"I'm going to back off of things. Maybe it's time I focus on me well us."

"And that means what exactly?"

"That I'm going to let Shelby live her own life. I'm going to stop meddling and giving advice or pushing. And I think it would be good if maybe she and I just talked every now and then. We each have our own lives and she wants them separate, I'm giving her that."

"I don't think that's what she meant, baby." John replied. "I think she just wants you to focus on you and not her. She doesn't want you out of her life completely and I know that's not what you want."

"Maybe I should be for now. To give us each the time to focus on our own lives."

"Baby, can you just sleep on it? Things might be better in the morning."

"I'm going to sleep on it but I don't think it will change my mind." She said walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

John sighed once she left. She and Shelby were alike in a lot ways. He knew his wife well enough to know that she had made this decision and she wouldn't change her mind until she had worked through things.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shelby sighed a few days later when she tried to call Whitney's cell and got her voicemail. She knew that Whitney and John had gone to Europe with the WWE but Whitney always picked up her cell. They were supposed to be back a few days later. Hopefully she could get in touch with her then. She decided to call Adam and see what he was doing.

"Hey, babe. What's going on?"

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Whitney the last few days." She sighed.

"Aren't she and John in Europe?"

"Yeah but she always answers her cell. I think she's mad at me because I snapped at her."

"It will be fine." He said reassuring.

"I don't know."

"It's sister stuff right? Don't you guys always work it out?"

"Yeah we do but she always picks up her phone."

"Why don't you call John? I'm sure he can tell you what's up?"

"Thanks. I will."

"Babe, relax, everything will be fine. You and Whitney will work this out."

"I hope so." She replied. "Well, I will let you go."

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He said again before hanging up.

She sighed as she dialed John's cell phone. She hoped he would pick up. "Hey Shelby."

"Hey, is there a reason Whit isn't answering her phone?"

"She didn't bring the charger for the voltage different. So her phone is dead." He replied to her. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk to her and I felt she was mad at me."

John sighed. Whitney was asleep and he wondered if he should tell her what Whitney said. "Well she was upset about the fight. But you should really talk to her. She's sleeping right now. I can have her call you or you can wait until we get back. We come home in two days."

"Tell her to call me when she wakes up I guess. And tell her I miss her."

"I will and she will call you." John said to her.

"Thanks. Goodbye."

"Bye." He hung up and looked at Whitney who was still sleeping. The Europe tour had been rough on her. And he knew she was ready to head back to the states. He put the phone on the nightstand and laid down beside her.

Shelby sighed. She hoped Whitney would call her. They needed to talk about things and get them worked out. She had to tell Whitney that while she loved her. Her personal life was none of her business. She smiled when she got a text from Adam saying everything was going to be ok. She truly believed that it would be.

Whitney woke up and saw John watching a movie. "Hey, how was your nap?" He asked her.

"Good. I feel somewhat better." She smiled as she got up and walked over to the sofa in the room. "Did you have a nice time while I napped?"

"I took a little nap and then decided to watch a movie." He smiled. "Oh Shelby called while you were napping on my phone. I can't believe you forgot your charger."

"I know." She laughed. "What did Shelby want?"

"To talk to you because she feels you're mad at her." He looked at his wife. "You should call her and talk to her. She's your sister and you love her."

"I do love her. But maybe she's right. Separate lives is for the best right now."

"Then call her." He handed her his phone. "Whitney."

"Alright." She said taking his phone and dialing Shelby's number.

"You are the hardest person in the world to get in touch with these days. I thought you were mad at me."

Whitney sighed. "I'm not mad. I was but I'm not now. And I forgot my charger and there's the voltage difference, so no phone."

"Whit, you're my sister and I love you. But my private life is that. Private and for me only."

"I know and you're right. I have been too involved in your private life and I'm going to stop. In fact, I agree with you. Separate lives would be a good idea. You have your life and I have mine. They only need to overlap with family things. So, I'm taking your advice and focusing on my own life. And I know you will do the same "

"Whit, that's not what I meant."

"So I'll see you and Adam at Christmas and until then, have a nice life."

"Whitney, wait. I didn't mean it like that."

"Shel, you have been saying for a while that I need to focus on my own life. So I'm doing that now. I love you. You're my sister. Anyway, I better go so I can get to the arena with John. See when I see you." She said hanging up. She looked at John with tears.

"Rough decision?"

"Yes. But I know it's what she wants. So, I'm giving her that."

"You honestly think she wants you out of her life completely?"

"I don't know what she wants other than she's been telling me for a while how I should focus on my own life and not on hers. So, I'm doing that. John, I need you to support me in this."

He moved over and hugged her. "Baby, I always support you no matter what. I just know how much you love your sister and how much she loves you. I can't imagine her not wanting you in her life."

"I know she loves me. But she's gone off on me twice and I'm finally getting the message."

He nodded. "Let's go get some food." She nodded and they headed out.

Shelby sat there not believe what just happened. She quickly dialed Adam's number. She needed him to talk to her. She got his voicemail. She left a message and walked into her bedroom. She couldn't believe Whitney was just going to write her off. She didn't want her sister out of her life completely. Just out of her personal life. She sighed as her phone rang. She saw it was Adam.

"Hey, is everything okay? You sounded upset." He said when she picked up.

"Whitney's cut me out of her life."

"I find that hard to believe. She loves you." He replied. "She would never do that."

"She did. She said she was finally hearing me about wanting my private life separate. And that separate lives is probably best. That we could see each other about family things. That she was going to focus on her life and I can focus on my own. She said that I had been saying that she needs to focus on her and not mine."

"So, what are you going to do? You know she doesn't want you out of her life."

"I don't know. I don't want her out of mine completely either."

"Then when she and John get back from Europe, go talk to her. Explain in a calm manner that you love her and you want her in your life but that you just want your private life private. Just tell her the truth and I'm sure you and she will work this out."

"God, I wish you were here."

"I will be there before you know it. Shel, you and Whit will work this out. I know it."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Now, go relax and don't worry. I will see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up. She sighed. She hope he was right. That she and Whitney could talk and work it out.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shelby was waiting at the airport when the plane touched down for John and Whitney to return home. She hoped Whitney didn't get mad that she was there. But she had to talk to her and explain things. She looked at the gate just as it opened.

John and Whitney walked through the gate and saw Shelby waiting. John turned to his wife. "She wanted to come and get us. Whit, you have to talk to her face to face." She nodded and took his hand as they headed to where Shelby was. "Well, Shelby, I hope you brought a big car. Because we know Whitney here bought tons of things in Europe." John said as they walked up. Shelby smiled weakly and nodded. "Hand me the keys and I'll go start putting things in the car."

Shelby handed them to him and he walked off to put the bags in the car. She looked at Whitney. "You look beautiful and rested. I guess Europe agreed with you."

"It was nice. I think it was what John and I needed. I honestly feel we made a baby while we were there. So that's good." Whitney replied.

"Yeah. Adam comes home tomorrow. Maybe you and John can come over for dinner. I could really use your help cooking."

"Maybe." Whitney replied. "I will let you know."

"What she means is yes." John said walking up. "I want to see Adam and dinner sounds great. Let us know the time."

"Seven. If you're sure. I mean you don't have to come if you don't want too."

"No, we would love too." John replied. "Now, let's head home. I'm exhausted from this trip."

Shelby smiled and nodded and headed out to the car. Whitney grabbed John's arm.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked.

"You know what. I asked you to support me in this and you said you would. Were you lying to me?"

"No. I will always support you but I don't think you want to cut her out of your life. Whitney, think about it."

"Do you think this was easy for me? It's what she wants. She wanted to me to stop meddling in her life. I'm doing that. She's told me plenty of times that I need to focus on my life and I'm doing that now. She was probably right. If I had been focused on me and Ella, she wouldn't have died."

"Whitney." He said reaching out to hug her.

"No. I just want to go home." She said pulling away and getting into the backseat of the car. John sighed. He hoped they patched things up soon. He couldn't stand it when they fought.

They pulled up to the house a short while later and Shelby helped John and Whitney get their bags out of the car. "So, dinner tomorrow night still?"

"Yeah." John replied. "Call and let us know the time."

"Okay." She said before turning to her sister. "Whitney, can we please talk? I think we need to."

John grabbed the bags from his wife. "You can at least talk to her. If you're going to do this, do it in person not over the phone." He headed into the house leaving them outside. He hoped Whitney would realize that she didn't want to cut her sister out of her life.

Whitney turned back to Shelby after watching John go into the house. "So, what exactly is there is to talk about? You told me many times to focus on my life and not yours. I'm doing that now. This was what you wanted. A life free from your meddling sister."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I don't want you out of my life completely. I just wanted you out of my personal life. You're my best friend Whit. Please don't shut me out."

Whitney sighed. "I get that okay. You want me out of your personal life. I'm doing that. I won't ask you about it or give my opinion or anything like that. We will still see each other. I mean, John and Adam are friends. But you said I need to focus on my life. I'm doing that now. I'm focusing on my husband and having a family with him. If I had been focused on that before, my daughter probably wouldn't have died. Your words remember. And I know you said them in anger and you probably didn't mean them but maybe they were your true feelings."

Shelby looked at her with tears welling up in her eyes as she shut the trunk on the car. "I thought you knew me better than that Whit." She said in a shaky voice barely above a whisper as she got in the car and drove away.

Whitney sighed as she watched her sister drive away. It was easier to cut her out of her life when she was in Europe and hadn't seen her. Now, it was one of the hardest things. She turned and walked into the house. She headed upstairs and sat down on the bed. She heard John in the shower.

"Harder than you thought?" He said when he walked in.

"Yes." She replied softly. "I told her that maybe her true feelings were if I had been focused on me, Ella would be alive. Why did I say that?"

"Because you made this decision. I know you too well, Whit. You decided this about Shelby and now you want to make sure you stick to it." he said walking over and sitting down by her. "You can change your mind. She's your sister and I don't think you guys can ever not be in each other lives."

"I think, for now, to let this play out. I obviously need some time to work through things and I'm sure she does too. Just a little distance between us." She looked at him. "You think I'm making a mistake don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." He looked at her. "But it's yours to make. I know you will see how much you need Shelby in your life and I just hope it's not too late."

"What does that mean? That something will happen before all of this works itself out?"

"I don't know what will happen and neither do you. Something could. Whitney, I'm just saying I think you should rethink this."

She stood up from the bed and turned to her husband. "What happen to I will support you in this? Did you even mean that? I need you to support me in this. Maybe it is a mistake. But I need you to be on my side."

"I'm on your side, baby. I am. I just don't think this is what you want."

"You know, I thought you, of all people, would understand my feelings. And support me. Is it too much to ask that my husband who promised to love and protect me, be on my side about things?" She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Shelby made it home and sat in the car in her driveway sobbing. She couldn't believe that's what Whitney really thought of her. That she really felt it was Whitney's fault Ella had died. She looked up as there was a knock on the glass and was surprised to see Adam standing there.

"I was waiting for you." He said when she got out of the car. He noticed the tears. He pulled her to him. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to Whitney." She said as she sobbed. "She's really going to cut me out of her life."

"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her. He wanted to fix this for her. But he wasn't sure how he could. "Let's head inside and talk about this and we will figure out how to fix this."

"I'm not sure it can be fixed." She said as he led her into the house and sat her down on the couch. "She said that when I said if she'd been focused on herself instead of me, Ella might not have died, that was how I really felt." She sobbed. "I sat with her while she cried. I mourned that baby with her. She's my best friend Adam. I don't want her out of my life." He held her as she cried, rubbing her back.

"I know baby. I know. And I'm sure if you give her a little time, she'll see it too."

"I'm sorry to drop all this on you when you just got home."

"I'm your boyfriend. It's what I'm here for. Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and I'll bring you a glass of wine? Then I'll start cooking dinner. I'm not in the mood for eggs or Pop tarts." She smiled a little and he kissed her before she headed upstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and got things out for dinner. He decided he would call John later and see if they could figure out what to do about the women in their life. He knew that both Shelby and Whitney needed each other in their lives and they both would see that in time.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam looked over at Shelby a little while later after they'd eaten dinner and she'd fallen asleep on the couch. He hated that she was hurting and he couldn't do much more than hold her while she cried and tell her it was all going to be ok.

He picked up his phone and dialed John's number. He wanted to talk to him about the situation.

"Hello" John said when he picked up.

"Hey. I'm home from taping and Shelby is very upset."

"I know." John sighed. "Whitney is too."

"Then why did she say what she did and why does she want Shelby out of her life?"

"She's hurt. Shelby has gone off on her twice and told her many times that she wanted her out of her private life. And now she's made this decision and Whitney will try to stick with it. I'm working on getting her to change her mind. But she and I had words earlier and I'm trying to get her to forgive me."

"Shelby is beside herself. She is devastated. I got her to eat something and she's sleeping now."

John sighed. "I know neither want the other out of their life. So we need to figure out how to get them to realize it. I know Whitney will come around but right now she's got this idea in her head that this is what Shelby wants and when she said that about Ella, she did to make it easier to have Shelby out of her life. So, how can we get my stubborn, bratty wife to realize she needs and wants Shelby in her life?"

"I have no idea."

"Alright. Let's just let things lay for a few days. And maybe an idea will come to us."

"Alright. I will talk to you later." Adam said hanging up.

John sighed when he hung up. He looked up as Whitney came into the room. He had to get her to forgive him first and then he could get her to talk to Shelby.

"Whit, can we talk about things?"

"Are you going to tell me how stupid I am?"

"No. I was going to apologize for not supporting you like I said I would. You're right. I said I was going to support you in this and I should have. I just want to see Adam and I know Shelby will be there too. So, it will be the four of us."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to see her."

"Whit, Adam is one of my best friends other than Randy. And if he and Shelby get more serious, we will see them more. I just think it would be better if everyone was good terms."

"Do you think I don't want that? Because I do. I love Shelby but she's made it clear that she doesn't want me in hers. And I'm trying to respect that."

"You don't believe that. She's your sister and she loves you. She doesn't want you out of her life. She just wants you to not push in her private life. Let her chose who she dates and how their relationship goes. That's what she's saying." He walked over to her. "So, are you still mad at me?"

"No. I forgive you."

"Adam's in town for a few more days. I figured I'd go see him tomorrow. Did you wanna come?" She looked at him. "Whitney, you like Adam. Come with me please?"

She sighed. "Alright. But you can't use the dimples or the smile on me for a week."

"Deal." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Whitney."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Shelby and Adam laid in Shelby's bed after making love holding each other. He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her against his chest.

"Thank you." She said softly. He turned to look at her.

"For what?"

"For being here for me. For taking care of me during all of this." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Shelby. And I'll always be here to take care of you." She smiled and snuggled close to him. "Oh, John wants all of us to have dinner tomorrow night. I told him yes. I hope you're okay with that."

"I don't know that Whitney is." She replied. "I mean it will be awkward."

"Only if you let it. She's your sister. You need to work this out with her."

"I want too."

"I'm sure she does too. Just give it some time." She nodded. "So, we'll go?"

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her. He quickly texted John and told him they would go tomorrow.

"Shelby and Adam are in for dinner tomorrow."

"Great." Whitney replied.

"Relax. Everything will be okay. This is the perfect time for you and Shelby to make up." She sighed. "I'm not pushing you. You take this at your own pace but she is your sister and I know you love her."

"I do love her. But I made this decision."

"And you can change your mind." He said before kissing her. "But let's not worry about this right now. Tomorrow it will all be clear to you."

"You keep saying that and I just want to burst into tears." Whitney said.

"Promise me you'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I'm not bringing it up at dinner. I'll be civil toward her. I've made a doctors appointment for Wednesday. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have been tired and little nausea. I think it's a cold or something."

"Well, I'm sure it is." He said to her. "And I appreciate that you will be civil toward her. I know you and I know you need time to work this out in your head. But just remember how much you love your sister. Okay."

"Okay. Now, I'm so exhausted. Can we please sleep?" He nodded and kissed her goodnight. He pulled her close to him and he soon realized she was asleep. He hoped everything went smooth the next night.

The next morning, Shelby woke up and smiled at Adam. "Morning. Ready to take on the day?" He asked her.

"I hope so." She replied.

"It will be fine. But that's tonight. So how about we go work out together? Some of the guys are going to be at the gym and I would love to see them."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Good." he smiled and they both got up and got dressed. He knew Mike and some of the other guys were going to be there. He knew John might be too. Maybe it would help in getting Shelby and Whitney to get to talk.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam and Shelby pulled up at the gym and walked inside. Adam saw Mike and some of the others working out. He turned to Shelby. "So, where do we start?"

"I'm changing and then I'm getting on the treadmill." She said kissing him and headed into the locker room.

He walked over to the guys. "Well, I'm shocked to see you Adam." Jay said when he walked up.

"Just wanting to get a quick work out in."

"Oh I'm sure you did that last night." Jay said smiling. Adam looked at him and smiled.

"How are things going with her? Still as hot and heavy as they were in Canada?"

Shelby came out of the locker room and walked over to the treadmill beside the one Mike was working out on. "Hey Mike. How's it going?"

"Fantastic." He said smiling. "Thank you so much for setting me up with Hayden."

"No problem. I figured you guys would hit it off."

"How are things going with you and Adam?"

"Great." she said smiling.

"I kinda wanted to ask you a question. A favor really. See...I'm...I'm going to ask Hayden to marry me and since you are her best friend, I need your help picking out a ring.

"Of course I will help you." She smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy that you're going to ask her to marry you."

"Thanks." He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Don't look now, but I think someone is moving in on your girl." Jay said pointing to the treadmill where Shelby was talking to Mike.

Adam looked over at them. He had to admit that he was a little jealous at how closely she and Mike were standing, how Shelby seemed to be flirting with him.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." He said walking over to where Shelby and Mike were.

"Do you know what kind you want?" Shelby asked Mike.

"Something that is perfect for her." He replied as he looked up as Adam walked over. "Adam, hey what's up?"

"You guys tell me." Shelby looked at him a little confused.

"We were just talking." Shelby replied. "Mike needed my thoughts and opinion on something."

"Shelby, thanks for the opinion. I will call you." Mike said leaving.

Adam turned to Shelby. "What did he need your thoughts on?"

"I don't think I should say. It's not my secret to tell."

"So now we're keeping secrets from each other?" Adam asked.

"It's not like that. He asked me not to say anything to anyone and I promised him I wouldn't. Don't be mad at me."

"You promised him? What about me? We are a couple so we should be honest with each other. Secret aren't something I want us to have."

"This is Mike's secret. Not mine. I'm merely keeping it for him."

"Maybe he can keep you company from now on."

"What?"

"If you can't tell me what this big secret is, maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Are you going to tell me the secret?" He asked.

"It's not mine to tell. It's Mike's. And I can't break his trust. That would be horrible of me. You have to understand that."

"Right. Lets head home. We've got to get ready for dinner."

"Adam, don't be mad at me." She said sighing. "It's a gift for someone. Okay?"

"Alright." He said grabbing his stuff and they headed out.

The ride back to her place was quiet. She wondered what he was thinking. They pulled into her driveway and headed in.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked him once they were inside.

"I'm not sure there is anything to say." He replied. "Besides, we have dinner tonight."

"We need to work this out."

"Everything's fine."

"No it's not." She said to him. "Adam, it's not fine if we're mad or angry. We need to work this out. Nothing gets solved by sweeping it under the rug. Open and honest is what we need to be."

"Are you going to tell me what Mike told you?"

"I told you I can't. It's a special surprise and a secret. I promised."

"Then we have nothing to talk about and we have to get ready for dinner."

"Adam, please don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything. You're the one who's keeping a secret from me. Now, can we please get dressed and go to dinner. And I would prefer if you didn't say anything about this to anyone. I would like to keep it between us."

"Right. Because they're not going to notice the obvious tension between us. Just go alone. Tell them I'm not feeling well or something. And maybe you should spend the night at your house."

"You really don't want to go? I thought you wanted to work things out with Whitney." He said to her.

"I do. More than anything. But I'm not going and try to work things out with her when things are a mess between us."

"Alright. I will go." He said grabbing his things and heading to the door. "I'll stay at my place tonight."

"Good. That's probably for the best right now." She replied. "When you realize how wrong you are, I hope it's not too late."

"What does that mean? That you'll move on and find someone else? Maybe you already have. You did look awfully chummy with Mike. Maybe the gift wasn't for Hayden. Maybe it was for you. And maybe that's the real reason you won't tell me. You know, I can see why Whitney wants to cut you out of her life. It's better than wondering if you're always lying to her." She looked at him for a minute and then walked into her bedroom. She jumped a little when he slammed the door and then she fell back on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Adam sighed as he pulled away from her house. He debated about calling John and cancelling. But maybe it would be good to go. He pulled up to the restaurant and headed in.

"Sorry I'm late." He said when he sat down across from John and Whitney.

"Where's Shelby?" Whitney asked.

"She's not feeling well so she stayed home."

"Right." Whitney said. "Well, let's order."

John sighed. He wondered if Shelby was really not feeling well or if she just didn't want to be around Whitney.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom." Whitney said. She got up and walked toward the restroom and John looked at Adam.

"What's really going on?"

"What?"

"Why is Shelby really not here? Is it because of Whitney?" Adam sighed.

"I can honestly tell you that it has nothing to do with Whitney."

"Then what's going on?"

Adam sighed. "Shelby and I got into a fight and I'm pretty sure our relationship is over. I think she's cheating on me with Mike."

John looked at him. "Shelby? Cheating? I don't know think so."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know Shelby and she, like Whitney, is not the cheating type. When they love you, its with their whole heart."

"But she was talking with Mike and wouldn't tell me what they were talking about."

"Did he ask her not to?"

"Yes."

"Well, then she couldn't break his confidence."

"But she and I are a couple and she is suppose to tell me things."

"But they're friends and like Whitney, she'd never betray a friend. I told her when I was going to propose to Whitney and she kept it a secret for months."

Adam sighed. "I just don't know what's going to happen. Some strong words were said."

"Just give it some time. I have learned with these girls, give them some space and then apologize. If you love her and want a relationship with her, then give her time and apologize like crazy." John said just as Whitney came back.

"Sorry. I swear I need to just move into the bathroom." She laughed. "Now, let's eat."

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk. The one subject not brought up by anyone was Shelby. Adam wondered if John was right. Was he really overreacting?

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby sat outside the jewelry store the next morning waiting for Mike. She hadn't heard from Adam since he'd blown up and stormed out of her place. Not that she'd expected to. She guessed it was over.

"Thanks for meeting me. Sorry I'm late." Mike said walking up.

"That's okay." She smiled. "Let's go get this ring."

"Thanks for helping me pick it out. I want it to be perfect."

"It will be." She said as they walked into the jewelry store and started looking at rings.

"Are you okay, Shelby?" Mike asked as they looked. "You're been a little spacey today."

"I'm fine." She replied with a sigh. "Adam and I had a huge fight and I think we broke up."

"What were you guys fighting about?"

"This isn't about me. This is about finding the perfect ring for Hayden so you guys can be happy for the rest of your lives."

"Shel, we're friends and I know you and Whitney haven't been talking a lot lately. Hayden told me. You can talk to me. Whatever you say stays between us." Shelby sighed.

"He got jealous because he saw us talking yesterday and then he got mad because at first I wouldn't tell him what we were talking about. Then I told him that you needed my help picking out a gift for someone. He accused me of lying and said that maybe the reason I wasn't tell him was because the gift was really for me. He told me that he could see why Whitney wanted to cut me out of her life. Because it was better than wondering if I was constantly lying." She said wiping her eyes. "I cried myself to sleep after he left." Mike hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He said as he did. "I feel like this is my fault. I should have let you tell him."

"It's not your fault. He should have respected our friendship." She said pulling away.

"I'm sure you guy will work it out."

"I don't know. But this is about you and Hayden. Let's find that ring." She smiled and they walked over to the counter.

Whitney sat in the exam room of the doctor's office listening to her. "Well, I think we have figured things out." Dr. King said to her.

"What?"

"You're pregnant." She smiled. "About eight weeks I would say."

Whitney smiled. "Really? Finally?"

"Yes. Let's do an ultrasound and see your baby." She smiled. Whitney looked at the screen with tears in her eyes as she saw the baby. "Everything looks good. Good, strong heartbeat." The doctor said pointing to the screen. "There's the arms and legs. It's the right size. Everything looks good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Whitney, everything looks good. I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and something for morning sickness. But everything looks good. I want to see you in a month." She wrote out the prescriptions and gave Whitney the ultrasound photo. "I want you to rest. I'm not putting you on complete bed rest but I'm just telling you to rest more and try to eliminate stress. I know that's hard to do but try not to let everything upset you okay."

"Okay."

"Great. Now make that appointment for next month and go home and tell your husband that you're having a baby." She smiled and walked out.

Mike sighed as they looked at a bunch of different rings. "I don't see anything that says Hayden." He said as they looked at some.

Shelby laughed a little. "You just have to imagine her face when you ask her. Once you can see it, you will have the ring."

He looked again when a vintage ring caught his attention. "Can I see that one please?" He said to the clerk. She smiled and took out the 2 carat round diamond with two ½ carat yellow canary diamonds on each side in platinum.

"This is it. This is the one." Mike said. Shelby looked at it and nodded. Mike hugged her and Adam just happened to be walking by when he stopped. He'd been getting Shelby a present to say he was sorry. He looked at the way she was smiling and shook his head. Cena had been wrong. She was cheating on him.

He sighed and walked away without saying anything to them. He couldn't believe he had felt bad about accusing her.

Whitney smiled when she saw that John was home from training with Randy. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. She walked in the house and found him in the game room watching a football game.

"Hey, you." She said when she walked in.

"Hey." He said kissing her and turning his attention back to the game.

"So, did you want to know what the doctor said or not?"

"Sure." he said not turning from the game.

"Well, she said I'm healthy."

"Okay."

She laughed a little. She knew he wasn't paying attention. "She also said that Wade and I are having a baby."

"That's great." He said before realizing what she said. "Wait, you and Wade are having a baby."

She laughed and kissed him. "Actually you and I are having a baby."

"You're pregnant?" She nodded. "Oh my God! Whit this is the best news!"

"I'm glad you're so excited! I need to call Shelby."

"Yeah you do. And I think there's more than that you need to talk to her about.'

"Yeah I know." She smiled. "We're having a baby.'

"Is everything okay with the baby and pregnancy?"

"Yes. The doctor says everything is good. So, we just have to enjoy this time and get ready for the baby when the time comes."

"This is so amazing." He smiled. "Now, go call Shelby and invite her to lunch tomorrow and tell her."

Shelby got home just as her cell phone rang. She looked at it and realized it was Whitney the same time Adam's car came into view. She decided she'd deal with Whitney first.

"Hey. Sorry about dinner last night. I really wasn't feeling well."

"It's alright. I understand. I was actually hoping we could get together for lunch tomorrow. I can come pick you up and maybe we can go shopping too."

"Yeah, Whit...that sounds great."

"Okay. So around 1130?"

"Yeah, see you then." Shelby said as she hung up and got out of the car. She walked over toward Adam. "Hey."

"Hi."

"About last night..."

"Don't okay? Just don't. I don't want any apologizes, I don't want any explanations or excuses. I just came to get the rest of my stuff that I left here. And then you'll never hear from me again."

"What?" She asked a little shocked.

"I saw you and Mike in the jewelry store today. Hugging and being all smiles with each other."

"Adam, you have the wrong idea."

"No, I had the wrong idea after talking to Cena last night. He told me you'd never cheat on me. I guess you had him fooled too."

"I am not cheating on you."

"Then tell me what the fuck that was in the jewelry store with Mike."

"I can't but it's not what you think."

"Then let me get my stuff and then you can get on with your life."

"Adam, please...can we please talk about this?"

"We've got nothing to talk about. Let me get my stuff so I can go." He got his stuff and headed to the door.

"Adam please. You don't understand."

He turned to her. "Then tell me. Tell me what's going on?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He said walking out slamming the door behind him.

Shelby fell to the sofa and sobbed. It was obvious that her relationship with Adam was over. And she wasn't sure where her relationship with Whitney was. She wondered what the heck happened with her life.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Whitney sighed as she tried Shelby's cell phone again and hung up. "No answer?" John asked her.

"Yeah or she's avoiding me. And I guess she has the right too." Whitney sighed.

John sighed. "I don't think it's you well not all of it."

Whitney looked at him. "What are you keeping from me, Cena? And don't say nothing." She walked over to him. "I know you're keeping something. And I want to know what?"

"She had a fight with Adam. He got this crazy idea in his head that she was cheating on him with Mike."

"What?"

"They had a fight about it the night of dinner. That's why she didn't come." John held the keys to the car out to her.

"Tell Shelby I said hi." Whitney kissed him and got in the car and headed toward Shelby's.

Shelby sat up on the couch and looked at the clock, sighing. She'd missed lunch with Whitney. She sighed again when she looked at her cell phone and saw that she had at least 6 missed calls from Whitney. She just didn't want to deal with it right now. She heard a car drive up and looked out the window. She sighed when she saw it was Whitney.

Whitney pulled up to Shelby's and got out of the car. She walked to the door and knocked. She hoped Shelby would at least talk to her.

Shelby opened the door and looked at Whitney. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face and fell into her big sister's arms. Whitney pulled them into the house and shut the door. She walked them over to the couch and just held Shelby as she cried. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay." Shelby pulled away and looked at her.

"No, Whit it's not okay. Nothing in my life is okay right now."

"Tell me what's going on?" Whitney asked her. "If this is about us. I'm sorry. I was stupid and overreacted. I'm sorry. I should have realized what you were saying. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now what's going on?"

"Adam and I broke up." Shelby sobbed.

"What? Why?'

"He thinks I cheated on him with Mike."

"That's stupid. Why would he think that?"

"Mike told me a secret and I swore to him that I wouldn't tell anyone. Adam asked me what we were talking about and I wouldn't tell him. I told him I couldn't because it wasn't my secret to tell. We had a big fight and I wouldn't go to dinner. I wanted to because I wanted to work things out with you but I knew you'd know. Then I came back yesterday from helping Mike pick out a gift for someone and Adam was here. He was just as angry and upset as he had been the night before. I tried to get him to talk to me. He asked me again what the secret was and I told him I couldn't tell him. He got his stuff and said we didn't have anything left to talk about." She said as her cell phone beeped. She picked it up and saw that it was a text message from Mike. It was a picture of him and Hayden and she was wearing the ring. The caption on the picture said She said Yes." Shelby smiled despite the sob and showed the picture to Whitney. "Hayden and Mike are engaged."

Whitney looked at her. "That was the secret wasn't it? You were helping him pick out the engagement ring?" Shelby nodded. "Go soak in the tub and have a glass of wine. I'll be back in a little while. I need to get a few things. I'll be back in about an hour with dinner, some tissues, some ice cream, some movies and more wine for you."

"You're going to make me drink alone?"

"I can't drink." Whitney said smiling.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She smiled again. Shelby hugged her sister.

"I'm so excited for you. I knew it would happen for you guys. You just had to relax and be patience."

"Well according to the doctor, the day the baby was conceived, John and I had a little fun at the arena in the shower. I wasn't even thinking about getting pregnant that day."

"And now you are. See, once you weren't thinking about getting pregnant, it happens. And I'm going to be an aunt."

"Yes you will. Now go relax and I will be back with dinner and the others."

"So we're okay?" Whitney nodded.

"We're okay. Now go." Shelby nodded and walked to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine and headed upstairs. Whitney forwarded the picture from Mike to her phone and then got in the car.

She couldn't believe Adam would think Shelby would cheat. She sighed as she pulled into the grocery store. She called John and told him that she was staying with Shelby because she and Adam broke up. She also told John about Mike and Hayden being engaged. She figured John would go see Adam.

John sat at the restaurant and waited for Mike. He'd called him and told him that he had some news to tell him. He looked at the picture on the phone and sighed. He was glad that Whitney and Shelby were getting along. But he knew he'd have to talk to Adam. He was sure Whitney wouldn't give him a moments peace till he did. He smiled as Mike walked in with Hayden.

"You guys look happy and more in love." He said as they walked up.

"We're engaged." Hayden replied showing him the ring.

"Very pretty." He smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. So, what's going on with you and Whitney?"

"Not much." John replied. "She's with Shelby."

"I thought they weren't speaking too much right now." Hayden asked.

"Whitney went to talk to Shelby and apparently Adam and Shelby broke up."

"Damn it. This is all my fault. I should have just let her tell him." Mike said.

"She's loyal. I'll give her that. I just wish I could convince Adam of that." Mike looked up as the door opened.

"Now's your chance." John turned and saw Adam walking in. He motioned for him to come over. "Adam, what brings you here?"

"It's a restaurant. So I'm guessing food." Adam replied.

"Well, why don't you join us?" Hayden asked him.

He looked at Mike. "I'd rather not."

"Then at least congratulate me and Hayden on our engagement." Mike said. "That's the secret Shelby was keeping from you. You stupid ass."

"What?" Adam asked them.

"Mike proposed to me." Hayden replied. "He and Shelby aren't having an affair. She was helping him pick out my engagement ring."

"Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"Because I asked her not to." Mike said. "Now don't you feel like an asshole? She cried herself to sleep over you. She never gave you a reason not to trust her."

He sat down with a look of shock on his face. How could he make this mistake? He was an asshole. He had to figure out how to make this up to her.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"I really fucked up didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." John replied. "You doubted her when she gave you no reason too. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She wouldn't tell me the secret and I guess my paranoia came in." He sighed.

"I asked Shelby to keep this a secret. I didn't want anyone to know I was going to propose." Mike replied. "If I knew this was going to cause this, I would have told her she could tell you."

Whitney got back to the house and saw Shelby sitting on the couch with in her pajamas. She had another glass of wine in front of her and she was snuggled up underneath a blanket.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" Whitney said as she got the take-out out of the bag. "And don't' tell me just one. I know you well enough to know it's more than that."

Shelby looked at her. "This is glass number 7."

"Okay, I'm cutting you off. You're going to have a killer hangover in the morning."

"I want more wine." She said trying to get the glass from Whitney.

"No. You need to eat. You will have a hangover if you don't."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine. But no more wine. You and Adam can work this out."

"Not when he thinks I'm cheating with Mike."

"Once the engagement is announced, he will know that you aren't cheating."

"But he should know I would never."

"I know." Whitney said sitting by her. "I know. But getting drunk isn't the answer. Now, eat something."

"Fine." Shelby said as she started to eat. She looked over at Whitney as she did. She was glad she had her sister to help her deal with this. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be? I know we have issues sometimes but we're sisters. I love you." Whitney replied. "Shel, I should have listened when you asked me to stop meddling. I just want you to be happy. And I know you love Adam and he loves you. But I'm not pushing. Just asking you to think about your relationship before you both end it completely. Adam will realize what an ass he's being and he will come back."

"I'm not holding my breath." She said.

"You never know." Whitney smiled. "If he did come back and beg you to forgive for being a jealous jerk, would you forgive him and take him back?"

"How do you forgive something like that? The fact that he didn't trust me. That he didn't believe the fact that I wouldn't cheat on him."

Whitney sighed. "I think you can forgive anything because you're a forgiving person. You forgive me for being a brat. You love him. Adam has been hurt so much by the women who claim to love him. They have lied to him and cheated on him. He's insecure. That doubt is so powerful. But I know you can show him that love is wonderful. That you love him and only him. And I know you can forgive this."

"I've been hurt too and I admit that I had my doubts but I have never once projected what those guys did on Adam. I realized that he wasn't like them. And I kept telling myself I wouldn't get hurt. But I did. And if he walked through that door right now and told me he loved me and he was sorry for everything, I'd fall all over myself to get to him and hug him, kiss him." Whitney laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Because you're in love with him."

"How do I turn it off?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. You can't."

She sighed. "So, what do I do?"

"You let him come to you. This fight is on him. So you wait and let him come to you. And he will. He will come and apologize. He will give you flowers or a thoughtful gift. And say how stupid he was and how sorry he is. You will forgive him because you love him. And you will make up. Because despite it all, you truly love each other."

"And how do you know that's what he will do?"

"Because he's talking to John and he's a guy. All you have to do now is wait."

"You done eating?" Shelby nodded and rated her head back against the couch. Whitney hugged her as she sobbed again. She held her right and ran her fingers through her hair like a mother would. "It'll be alright Shelby." She said softly. A little while later, she looked over to see Shelby asleep.

She got a blanket off the sofa and put it on her. She got up from the sofa and picked up her phone. She dialed John's number.

"Hey, baby." He said when he picked up.

"Hey. I'm still at Shelby's."

"I figured that. Everything okay?"

"She's hurting because Adam didn't trust her. He needs to do something spectacular to make it up to her. I mean spectacular."

"I'll make sure of it. She okay?"

"She's sleeping right now. And she's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Too much tequila?"

"Too much wine." She replied.

"I see. Are you going to stay there tonight?"

"Yes. You know you can come over too. We could take the guest room."

"Done. I'm on my way." He said hanging up.

Adam looked at John as he hung up. "You're going over to Shelby's?"

"Yeah but I would give it a few days. My wife is ticked at you and Shelby's passed out drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Yes." John laughed. "So just give it a few days and then you do something spectacular for her. Something so special that she will forgive you for being the butthead you are."

"I was a butthead."

"And that's putting it nicely." John said to him. "So, think of way to make it up to her." He got up and left Adam there to think.

Adam looked at the door after John left. He didn't know how he would make this up to her. But he had too.

Whitney looked over at Shelby as she slept there on the couch and wondered if she would remember their conversation. And she hoped that Adam could come up with something amazing to make things up to her.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby woke up the next morning and groaned a little holding her head. "Enjoy your bottle or two of wine last night?" She heard from the door.

"Yes." she replied getting up. "Whoa."

"Here." Whitney said handing her two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Shelby replied.

"Your phone rang while you were asleep." Shelby grabbed it and looked at it. "Is it Adam?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Are you going to call him back or give him time to apologize?" Whitney asked

John walked in. "He knows Mike and Hayden are engaged and that was what you were keeping from him."

"I know I need to talk to him. But I just want to take a shower and crawl into bed all day." She sighed and sobbed a little. "How stupid is it that I want him to be here to hold me?"

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I can't right now. I just need a shower. I will deal with things once I have one." She said grabbing her stuff and heading into the bathroom.

"Do you think they can work it out?" John asked his wife.

"They can if both weren't stubborn and Adam needs to show her he trusts her and how much he loves her."

Adam sighed as he sat in the airport getting ready to fly out. "Hey, it's me. Call me back when you get this. I really think we need to talk. I've got to fly out today but I'll be back next week. If you want, I'll come by and bring dinner. I'll...see you soon." He hung up just as his flight was called. He knew he would have to make this up to her. He just wished they could talk.

Shelby walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She heard her beep signaling a message. She listened to the message. He wanted to talk when he got back in town next week. She wasn't sure what to do. She got dressed and headed into the living room to where Whitney and John were.

"Did you talk to him?" Whitney asked her.

"No. He wants to talk when he gets back."

"Well as long as you guys are opening communication." Whitney replied. Shelby nodded. "How about I make you some soup?"

"I'm okay. I need to get down to the spa anyway." She said as she grabbed her stuff. "Hayden sent me a message that she'd meet me there."

"She must want you to help plan the wedding." Whitney smiled. "I'm so excited for her and Mike."

Shelby smiled. "Me too. They're so sweet it's gross. They remind me of you two." John smiled.

"You and Adam will get back to that." He said as he hugged her. "I'll drive you and later tonight, you and me...rummy showdown."

"You're going down faster than you jumped Whit."

"Hey." Whitney said with a laugh.

Shelby laughed and hugged her. John kissed her. "I'll see you at home." Whitney nodded and watched as they walked out. She grabbed her stuff and headed out too.

Adam landed and smiled when he saw his mom waiting at the airport to pick him up. He hugged her and forced a smile on his face. "Hey Ma."

"Glad you came to visit." She said. "You okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine Ma."

"Adam Joseph...who do you think you're talking to? What's the matter? Is there something going on between you and Shelby?" Adam looked down at the mention of her name. "What happened?"

"We broke up. Well, I broke up with her. She made a promise to a friend to keep a secret. She wouldn't tell me, I accused her of cheating on me. We argued, I left. I said some really mean things to her Ma. And when I found out the truth, I tried to call her and talk to her. She got drunk and cried herself to sleep. I tried calling her again. I haven't heard from her. But I told her I'd be by next week when I got back to town and we could have dinner and talk then. I just don't know what to do Ma...I messed this up. Just like all the rest of them."

"She isn't like the rest of them. They weren't for you. But something tells me Shelby is." She replied as they walked out to the car.

"She isn't. I really love her mom."

"Then you need to do something big to prove that to her."

"Like what?"

"Like Grandma's ring big. While you're here, take it to the jeweler. Get it sized and cleaned. Then go back to her, pour your heart out, beg for forgiveness and ask her to put up with you for the rest of her life. All I ask is for a couple of grand kids."

"Ask her to marry me?"

"Yes. You love her and I know you want to spend the rest of your life with her. So, ask her. And I think once she sees grandma's ring. She will say yes." She said as she walked over to the desk in the room. She pulled out a box and opened it. "Here. Take it and get it sized and cleaned. She will love it."

He took the ring. "And remember, take her flowers when you go see her. Make sure they're wasp free. And when she says yes and forgives you and takes you back, get started on my grand baby."

"Yes mom." He laughed. He hoped she was right and Shelby did take him back.

Shelby arrived home after spending some time with Hayden planning the wedding. She was surprised to find flowers waiting on the doorstep for her. She picked them up and headed inside. She sat them down on the table and got the card.

"Thinking of you while I'm gone. Hope we can talk when I get back. Love Adam." She read out loud. She closed her eyes and sighed. They really were lovely. And she did love him with all her heart. She picked up her phone and called Whitney.

"Hey, sis, what's going on?" Whitney said when she picked up.

"Adam sent me flowers." She said as she sat down on the sofa in her place.

"That was nice of him. Were they not pretty?"

"No, they were beautiful." She sighed. "What do I do? I love him with my whole heart."

"Then call him and thank him for them. Then when he comes back next week, get all hot, have dinner with him and make him beg for forgiveness before you forgive him."

She looked at Whitney. "Have you done that with John before or something? Because that's a lot of detail."

Whitney laughed. "Well, guys can be jerks and they need to learn to apologize the right way. So, yes, I've done that to my husband before. But believe me it works and leads to some amazing make up sex."

Shelby laughed. "Alright. I'll call him and thank him for the flowers and find out when he's going to be in town next week. You and Hayden can help me get all hot then."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow for the details. I love you Shel."

"I love you too Whit." Whitney smiled as she walked out. She hoped Shelby and Adam worked it out. They were perfect for each other.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby sat on the end of the bed as Hayden and Whitney rummaged trough her closet to find the perfect outfit to knock Adam's socks off. She'd called him when she'd gotten the flowers and thanked him. They'd talked for a few minutes and he'd told her he'd be back in town that Saturday. Jay was picking him up at the airport and then he'd go home, shower, change and pick up dinner. Shelby had told him she'd see him then. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. He'd be there in two hours.

"Relax, tonight is going to be amazing." Whitney said to her sister. "You will look beautiful and sexy. And have him begging for forgiveness by dessert."

"Does your husband know how manipulative you can be?" Shelby asked her sister.

"It's not manipulative. It's marital privilege." Whitney smiled. "Besides, I know John knows all my little tricks to get him to do what I want and to forgive me or me forgive him."

"You should write a book about this." Hayden laughed. "That way I can use it on Mike."

"I think you've got Mike handled. He spent a fortune on that rock." Shelby said smiling.

"You picked it out." Hayden said.

"No he did. I just guided him to it. "

"Well you did a great job. And that's why I'm here now. To help my best friend make the stupid man she loves eat his heart out and beg for mercy."

Shelby laughed as they took out the dress. "This is perfect." Whitney smiled. "It's sexy black and low cut. You put it on and pair it with a pair of stilettos. Make sure to wear sexy stuff underneath and make your hair and make up perfect. And he will be drooling and begging."

"Doesn't that show off...everything I've got? I mean it's lace for crying out loud."

"It's got a panel on the inside to keep it from showing all the important parts too soon. It's sexy and classy without being porn star or hooker."

"And for your make up, go smoky eye and minimal lip. Maybe a light girl and leave your hair down." Hayden said.

"You wanna pick out my underwear too?" Shelby asked them.

"Already done. Black lacey demi bra and matching hipster panties bought this morning at Victoria Secret. Courtesy of your big sister. Hayden and I had to go pick up a few things anyways. Now get in the shower and get gorgeous."

She shook her head and headed into the bathroom. She couldn't believe how much thought Hayden and Whitney had put into this.

Adam sat in the house with John and Mike. "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Yes, you have to bring her flowers and make this the best night."

"Flowers, candy, her favorite dinner, make sure that you apologize and emphasize how much she means to you and how sorry you are. How are you going to propose anyway?" John asked.

"I thought I would just give her the ring and ask her."

"You can't do it like that. You have to say something romantic that will make her melt. Something so awesome that she can't say no. Something that will get you the best makeup sex ever." Mike said. "Practice on me." Adam looked at him weird. "Not the sex part. What you're going to say. Practice on me."

"Shelby, I'm so sorry I doubted you. I never should have done that. But I love you and I can't stand another minute of us being apart. Will you marry me?"

Mike looked at him. "I'm not feeling it. I get that you're sorry but I'm going to need more of an apology than that."

Adam sighed. "See I can't do this. I just screw it up. Can you guys just tell me what to say?"

"No." John replied. "You have to do this yourself."

Adam sighed. "Shelby, I'm so sorry that I was such an ass. I should have trusted you. I should have known better than to think you would ever cheat on me. And I know that I hurt you but I do love you and if you agree to be my wife, I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Mike said hugging him.

"Get off me." Adam said pushing him away.

"That was a great proposal." Mike smiled. "Do it exactly like that and you shouldn't have any problems."

"Alright." He sighed. He hoped they were right. He wanted to be with Shelby forever.

Shelby had everything set up and was finishing up dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She took a breath and walked over to get the door. He looked her up and down and she smiled a little

"You look amazing." He said as he walked in. "I mean you truly look amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Are those for me?"

"Oh, yes." He said handing her the flowers. "And the candy too." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks. The flowers are beautiful." She said. "Dinner should be ready soon. Whit said it had a few minutes left when she left." He smiled.

"And I was looking forward to Poptarts and eggs."

She laughed. "I thought tonight deserved more than that and more than take out. So, I talked my talented gourmet cooking sister to make dinner for us."

"And what did she make?"

"Lobster tails and pasta."

"Sounds amazing." He said.

"Can I get you a glass of wine or something?"

"Wine sounds good." She smiled and headed to the kitchen. She poured them each a glass and walked back to the living room. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He smiled as he took it. He took a drink and then looked at her. "Shelby, I wanted to talk to you about things."

"After dinner." She smiled when she heard the timer go off. Whitney had told her everything was done when it went off.

"Can we please talk now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"If I don't go now, dinner will burn." She said walking to the kitchen. "Whitney worked so hard on it. I can't let it burn." She turned the oven off and carefully took out the pan. She smiled to herself as she put everything on plates. She walked back to the dining room and placed them on the table. "Well, let's eat."

He nodded and they sat down at the table and started to eat. There was an awkwardness to the silence between them that had never been there before. She took a long sip of her wine to try and calm her nerves. She didn't know what she was going to say to him or if she should even say anything at all. He looked over at her as they ate, the nervousness in the pit of his stomach growing more and more.

"This is really good." He said as they ate.

"It is. Whitney has a gift." She smiled.

"Shelby, I really want us to talk about things. We have a lot to work on."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, you didn't." He replied. "I was the jerk. I should have known that you wouldn't cheat on me." He sighed. "I was a jerk and insecure. I just…I love you so much and I couldn't take the thought of losing you. But I realize how by being a jealous jerk, I did lose you. I was such an ass."

"You said some pretty hurtful things to me." She said softy.

"I know. And I wish I could take them back. But I can't. I had this whole big speech prepared. But it doesn't even seem to put into words exactly what I feel or how sorry I am. All I know is that I love you and I'm sorry I ever doubted you and I want to spend every second of every day for the rest of our lives proving how much you mean to me and how much I never want to be without you again." He said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. "Shelby, I would be honored if you would marry me. And let me spend the rest of your life and mine making you happy. Will you marry me?"

"Adam..."

"Just say yes, Shelby. Please just say yes and that you love me and forgive me and want to spend the rest of your life with me." He looked at her. "Shelby, I love you more than anything and I was a jerk. Please marry me and let me spend my life making this up to you. There is no one else I want for the rest of my life. I need you in my life. To keep me straight an call me on my bullshit. And I promised Ma grand kids in order to get this ring. I can't do that by myself." She smiled. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah I do. More than anything."

"Do you believe I love you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She smiled.

"Do you promise to always kill the wasps and cook dinner?"

"The house will be wasp free and we will have more than pop tarts and eggs to eat."

"Then yes, I'll marry you." He smiled and kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It belonged to my grandmother." He smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said again. "So, we're engaged."

"We're engaged." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't wait to marry her and start their life together.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Whitney sighed as she tried Shelby's cell the next morning and didn't get an answer. "She's not answering." She said to her husband.

"That probably means she and Adam made up." He said as they sat in the kitchen.

"Do you think so?" She smiled.

"Yeah I do." He knew he had to keep the fact that Adam was going to ask Shelby to marry him a secret but he hated not to tell Whitney everything. "And I think that they're probably still celebrating getting back together." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "Maybe we should celebrate that you aren't having morning sickness anymore."

She smiled and kissed him. "I like that idea." He kissed her again and they headed upstairs.

Shelby smiled when she woke up in Adam's arm. It had been a perfect night. She smiled when she felt his lips press to her temple.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said softly as he pulled her to him. "I can't wait to wake up like this each day."

"Last night wasn't a dream."

"You didn't imagine it. I admitted I was an insanely jealous asshole and you forgave me and agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. So it's more like a dream come true." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. "Because in the end, I have you."

She smiled and kissed him. "So, I guess we can tell everyone."

"Well, Mike and John know I was going to propose." He said. "But I'm sure they didn't tell anyone."

"Whitney is going to freak out with excitement." Adam smiled.

"I love Whit and her excitement." Shelby smiled.

"You'll get over that." Adam laughed. "But she will be so excited. She will plan the wedding so fast."

He smiled and kissed her. "So, did you have any ideas on when and how you want to get married?"

She nodded. "Christmas in Canada."

"You want to get married in Canada?"

"I want your Mom to be there. And it would be beautiful with the snow. Whit will have had the baby by then and she'd be able to travel. And I've always wanted a Christmas wedding."

"Then Christmas in Canada it is." He smiled. "And I think it's perfect. So, we have some planning to do. But first we need to tell everyone we're engaged. And that ring will never come off your finger." He said. "You know the times I've been married before, Mom never thought they were good enough for that ring. This time I didn't even have to ask her."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's the most beautiful ring. And I can't wait to plan the wedding and get married." She picked up her phone and called Whitney and invited her over for dinner. "Whitney and John are coming for dinner. I can't wait to tell her the news."

"What do you want me to cook?" He asked.

"Whatever you want. But right now, I just want to lay here wrapped in your arms." He smiled and pulled her close.

"I'm so excited to know their news." Whitney said later as they pulled up to the house. "I know it's that they are back together."

"Man if they ever get married it'll be like a national day of celebration won't it?"

"Maybe not a national day." She smiled.

"Well if they are back together, I hope this puts an end to your match making."

"Who is left to match make? I refuse to help the divas well other than Kaitlyn but I already took care of that when I hooked her up with Sheamus."

John laughed. "Well I'm glad that you're over that. Now let's not worry about then right now. You should rest."

"I will because nothing is more important than our baby." She smiled. "Now, let's go in and find out this news." He nodded and they got out of the car and headed to the door.

Shelby kissed Adam as he stood in the kitchen finishing up dinner. "I really love that dress." He said causing her to laugh.

"We don't have time for anything. We have guests." She said just as the doorbell rang. "Now, why don't you go let our guests in?" He kissed her and walked to the door.

"John, Whitney, glad you could come." He said when he opened the door.

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Well we thought it would be good to get together." Adam replied. "Shelby is in the kitchen."

"I'm going to see her." Whitney said as she walked passed them and into the kitchen.

"Did you asked her?" John asked Adam once Whitney was gone.

"I did and she said yes."

They heard a squeal from the kitchen and then Whitney ran out dragging Shelby by the hand. "You're getting married?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"This is so great." Whitney said hugging him. "Have you guys made plans yet? Do you know what type of wedding you want? Where and when you want to get married? Semi-formal or formal? What food? Flowers? Outfits? Anything?"

"The only thing we know for sure is Christmas in Canada." Shelby said.

"Christmas in Canada. That's beautiful." Whitney smiled. "We can do so much with that. We can do a whole Winter Wonderland theme or a Christmas Theme. Oh, this is going to be amazing."

"Calm down Whit. You've got my little niece to think about."

"I'm just so excited. You're going to be married."

"Yes and by then you will have had my niece."

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Whitney asked. "We don't know what it is yet."

"Just a feeling." She smiled. "You are always meant to have a girl."

"Okay, psychic Shelby." Whitney laughed. "But for now we have a wedding to plan."

Shelby smiled. "Can we eat first? Adam worked really hard on it." Whitney laughed.

"We're getting you some cooking classes."

"Why?"

"So, Adam doesn't have to cook every meal and so you don't starve." Whitney replied. "Besides, don't you want to know how to cook."

"Not really. If I wanted to, wouldn't I have already taken some classes? Besides, I'm a baker."

"That is true." Whitney smiled.

"I don't really mind cooking." Adam said as they sat down. "But I had no idea that you baked." He said looking at Shelby. "Ma's going to love that."

"Great." She smiled.

"This food is really good." Whitney said taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam smiled. "There's plenty."

They finished up dinner and talked for a little while longer before Whitney and John left. Adam looked at Shelby. "So, Whitney's excited about the wedding."

"I knew she would be. But she's not as excited as I am."

He smiled. "I'm glad. So, I was thinking we could fly to Canada and you could see my mom. And she could help with some of the wedding."

"I would love her help."

"Good. That reminds me, we need to call her and tell her you agreed to marry me." Shelby smiled as he called his mom. "Mom, it's me. I wanted to tell you that I asked her and she said yes."

"Wonderful. I want to speak with my new daughter-in-law."

Adam smiled and held the phone out to Shelby. "She wants to speak with you."

Shelby smiled. "Hello Mrs. Copeland."

"Oh sweetie, call me Ma."

"Ma." She said to her.

"So, when are you coming here for us to plan this beautiful wedding?"

"I was actually thinking of coming with Adam when he flew back out. If that's alright."

"Of course it's alright. I can't wait to see you."

"Great. So I will see you then and we can plan the wedding."

"Great. I can't wait to see you both. Now go take care of my son and make him take care of you."

"I will. Bye, ma." She said before hanging up. She looked at Adam. "She's excited to plan the wedding."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "Now, let's go spend some time together." Shelby smiled and they headed into the bedroom. She couldn't wait to be his wife. And a Christmas wedding in Canada was going to be perfect.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby and Adam pulled up to Whitney and John's house a few days later and she smiled over at him. Whitney had gone into overdrive and insisted in throwing them an engagement party.

"Well are you ready for this?" Shelby asked him.

"Yep, let's go." He replied. "Might as well go in."

"I just hope she didn't go too crazy with this party." Shelby said. He looked at her. She laughed. "Yeah she did."

"Yep." He laughed and got out of the car. He walked around and opened her door and they headed toward the front door. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes but you can tell me again." she smiled.

"I love you." He said kissing her just as the door opened.

"The party is waiting." Whitney smiled. "You can make out later."

"And we will." Adam said smiling. He hugged Whitney as they walked into the house that was already filled with their friends. Adam was standing there with Shelby when his face lit up even more and he walked across the room and hugged the woman he'd been looking at tightly. "Ma! What are you doing here? When did you get into town? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It's a surprise." Judy smiled. "Whitney called me and told me about this party and asked me to come. So she and John flew me out to be here."

Adam looked over at Whitney and mouthed Thank You. Whitney nodded. "Now let me get a look at my beautiful daughter in law." Judy said as she pulled away from Adam and walked over to Shelby. "You look beautiful my dear."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled. "It's wonderful that you came."

"Well, I couldn't miss this plus we have a wedding to plan." Shelby smiled. Judy looked at Adam. "I'm stealing her away and we're going to plan this wedding. You go talk to your friends." Adam nodded and kissed Shelby and headed over to where John and Randy were. "Well, ladies, how about we plan this wedding?"

"Sounds like a plan." Whitney replied. "But we have this wonderful party to enjoy. So, Judy why don't you enjoy this and Shelby too. And we will plan the wedding tomorrow. I mean you're going to be in town for a few days right?"

"I agree. We can meet for breakfast in the morning. But that doesn't mean that we can't sit and talk right now. I would love to get to know you better Whitney and your friend Hayden seems perfectly lovely. I know she's important to you too. I'm glad that he listened to me and apologized. I haven't seen him this happy ever."

"I'm happy to." Shelby smiled. "I have never been more happier than I am right now. I can't wait for us to be married."

"Thank you so much for flying Ma in." Adam said as he was standing there with John, Randy and Mike.

"It was Whitney's idea." John replied. "She knows how much your mom means to you. And she wanted her to share this with you and Shelby. And she wanted to do something nice for you."

"This was more than nice. This means everything to me to have the two most important women in my life here."

"Well, we are glad they both are here." John smiled. "I think it's time to make a toast to the two of you. I see my wife giving me that look"

Both Randy and Adam laughed as John walked over to Whitney and they walked to the front of the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I'd like to propose a toast to Shelby and Adam and the happiness they've found with each other. Marriage takes work, patience, commitment, love, mutual respect and at times lots and lots of flowers. But it's always worth it. So here's to hoping that you realize you've found the other half of yourself like I have. And to hoping that you cherish it as much as I do every single day. To Shelby and Adam."

"To Shelby and Adam." The guests said holding up their glasses.

"This party is amazing." John said to his wife. "And Adam is so grateful that we got his mom here."

"I'm so glad. And I can't wait for their wedding."

"Looks like your meddling paid off."

"Well, I think it pushed them but this was all fate." She smiled.

"You think they were fated to be together?"

"Of course I do. After everything they each have been through and they find each other. They are meant to be."

"Just like we are." She smiled and kissed him.

"Just like we are." She smiled and looked around. "This is an pretty good engagement party and tomorrow I'm helping Judy and Shelby plan the wedding. Canada at Christmas will be amazing."

"Are you sure about taking the baby in the cold?"

"He will be a couple months old and he will be fine."

"Alright. Are you excited? Your little sister is getting married."

"Of course I'm excited." She smiled. "I want Shelby to be happy and Adam does that. It's time she settle down and start a family."

"Well I think that's rushing them."

"Well, it will happen when it happens." She smiled.

"How about we focus on us for a while. And our growing family before we go knocking your sister up? Wow that sounded bad." Whitney laughed.

"I could go to bed. And eventually sleep." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "But we have a house full of people."

"That's easy to fix." He said walking back to the center of the room. "Can I have everyone's attention please? Whitney and I wanted to thank everyone for coming and sharing this night with Shelby and Adam. But I'm sure the newly engaged couple would like some time alone. So everyone goodnight."

Shelby and Adam drove Judy back to the hotel and then drove back to his place. "I'm glad John broke up the party. I do want to spend time alone with you."

"Well that's good." She smiled. "But I think that was more with John wanting some time alone with Whitney. But I will take the time alone with you."

Adam smiled as they walked up to the door. "Good. Because you're stuck with me."

She smiled and kissed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's go to bed." He smiled and picked her up and carried her into the house. He carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"I'm not tired." He smiled and kissed her.

"Don't worry. You will be." He kissed her and laid her back on the bed. He helped her remove her clothes and he removed his own. They were soon making love.

John and Whitney laid in bed after making love. "That was incredible." He said to her. "Does this mean we have reached that sex crazed phase I've heard about."

"Not yet." She smiled and kissed him. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with my husband. We will have the baby before long and then time together will be a challenge especially with your job."

"Yeah about that. I was thinking we would redo the bus and make it baby friendly. I don't want you and our little one away from me. Plus I think it would be better if you traveled with me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you away from me. And I don't want our marriage to suffer because we are apart too much."

"I agree. I think me and the baby on the bus with you is good."

"Great." He said kissing her. "Now, let's enjoy this alone time." She smiled and they were soon making love. Everything seemed to be working out for them all.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby got out of bed the next morning and got showered and changed. She was suppose to meet Whitney and Judy to plan the wedding. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Adam awake.

"You're up early."

"I have to meet your mom and Whitney to plan the wedding."

"Alright. I was thinking we could take Ma to dinner tonight."

"I think that's a great idea." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, I have to meet those two pushy women and plan this wedding." She laughed and headed out.

Adam laughed too and showered and changed and called John to see if he could get Mike and Randy together to help him get his own surprise together for Shelby at the wedding. They made plans to meet there while the girls were planning.

"Glad you guys could come over." He said when he opened the door to them.

"Well you said you wanted our help. So here we are." John said to him.

"I want to do something extra special for Shelby for the wedding. But I have no idea what."

"Do you have any ideas?" Randy asked him.

"I don't." He sighed. "I just want it to be something special. Something to show much she means to me. The ultimate gift."

"How about opening up another shop in Canada? She's talked about becoming a chain and what better place than Canada?" Mike asked. "It just so happens that Hayden knows where all the business licenses."

Adam looked at him and then John. "Do you think it's a good idea?" He asked. "I mean you know her better than anyone besides Whitney."

"I think she would like it. But it's a big thing and it's her business. I know she would love to become a chain. But make sure you research everything. Because one wrong thing and her business is down the drain. And I know you don't want that."

"Maybe not the business thing."

"She's always wanted to go to a secluded cabin maybe you could arrange that for your honeymoon." John said.

"Leave it to Shel to want to rough it on her honeymoon." Mike laughed.

"I know right?" John laughed. "So unlike Whitney. Whitney hates camping."

"That's because Whitney is more of a girly girl than Shelby." Adam added. "Ma has a cabin that's nice and secluded. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting us use it for a week or two. And you guys could come help me get it ready. It would be perfect."

"I like the idea." John smiled. "And I know Shelby would too."

"Great. Then we will get the cabin ready and I will surprise Shelby."

"She'll love it." Mike added. "So, we have the surprise planned and now we just have to get you married. So, is Shelby picking out the tuxedos or are we?"

"That's the only thing Ma gave me to do." The guys laughed when he said it.

"So, let's go then?" John said to him. They headed out and were soon at the tux shop.

"Okay I have been given instructions that they must be nice and not weird. Normal black and white. Nothing too showy."

"How about this?" John said holding one up.

"I like it." Adam smiled. "Did your wife tell you which to pick? Because that is the perfect tuxedo."

John laughed. "No, Whitney didn't tell me which to pick. I just know these are nice tuxes."

"Let's try them on." They all nodded and got their sizes. They headed into the dressing rooms to try them on. Once they were dressed, the three of them walked out of the room.

"Well, what do you think?" John asked as they stood looking in the mirror.

"I think these are the ones. And this is my last time getting married." Adam said.

"Well I hope so." John replied. "Because Shelby is a great girl."

"I know and I plan to spend my life with her. And I can't wait for us to have kids."

"So fast?"

"Well, I've always wanted kids and I think I finally find the one who I want to have kids with."

Shelby sat at the table with Whitney, Hayden and Judy. "So I think we've pretty much got everything taken care of other than the dress." Hayden said. Whitney smiled and got up from the table. She came back a few minutes later with a dress bag. Shelby looked at her.

"This is for you."

"What is this?" She asked as she took it.

"It's a dress. And I think the perfect one. So unzip that bag and let me know." Whitney smiled.

"Oh my God! This is gorgeous!" Judy smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. It was my mother's. It's yours if you want it."

"Are you sure?" She asked her.

"Of course. You're part of my family now. And you are the first girl that Adam has dated that I want to wear it. Same with the ring. The others, I just didn't feel right letting them have them. But with you, I can't think of anyone else I want to have both."

Shelby hugged her with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do." She smiled. "And you will look beautiful in it."

"This is so sweet." Whitney said crying.

"And the hormones are starting." Shelby smiled and hugged her sister.

"Well don't just stand there, go try it on." Whitney said.

"Alright." Shelby laughed and headed to change. She felt honored that Judy wanted her to wear her dress and ring. She walked out a few minutes later and everyone looked at her with tears

"Oh My God, you look beautiful." Whitney said first.

"I agree with Whitney. You look beautiful." Judy smiled. "That dress is perfect for you."

"I'm so glad Mike and I decided to fly to Vegas and get married. Because there is no way anyone could look more beautiful in a wedding dress than you look in that one." Hayden said.

"Thanks, Hayden." Shelby replied. "I just can't wait to marry Adam. Wait, did you say you and Mike eloped? When did that happen?

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Whitney replied.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise. We just didn't want to wait to be married."

"Well congratulations! I'm happy for you. How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"Sounds great." She smiled.

"Well, I think we did our shopping today." Judy replied. "Now, let's head out."

"So, why didn't you tell us you and Hayden got married?" John asked Mike.

"It was a spur of the moment decision. I just looked at her and couldn't stand the thought of waiting one more day. So we flew off and got married."

"I definitely understand the not wanting to wait." John replied. "When you love someone you don't want to wait to be with them. I felt that way with Whitney. And I'm sure Adam feels that way about Shelby."

Adam smiled. "December can't get here fast enough."

"I bet so." John smiled. "It will be here before you know it."

"And I have a proposition for Mike and Hayden if they're interested." Adam said. "You've talked about getting a house here and Shelby is moving into my house with me so her house is yours if you want it."

"Is Shelby okay with that?" Mike asked.

"It was her idea. She would love to have Hayden close."

"I'll talk to my wife." Mike said smiling.

"Good." Adam smiled.

"Well, since we have everything done. Let's head back to the house. Maybe grab some food on the way. I'm starving."

"Sympathy pregnancy cravings?" Mike laughed.

"No." John laughed too. "I'm just hungry."

Adam's cell phone rang. "Hey baby. Yeah, he just told us. Okay. Yeah. Alright. We will meet you lovely ladies there. Is Ma coming? Alright. I love you too."

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yep. The girls are going to meet us at home. So we have to go by and get dinner."

"Then why are we standing around here?" They laughed and headed out. The wedding was seemingly planned for the most part. And Adam couldn't wait to marry Shelby. He finally felt he had met the perfect one.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Shelby paced the waiting room a few months later. She couldn't wait for news on Whitney and the baby. They'd been out doing some final shopping for the wedding and Halloween decorations and she'd gone into labor.

"Relax." Adam said to her. "Whitney and the baby will be fine."

"I know. I'm just impatient to know whether I have a new nephew or niece." He nodded just as John came out of the delivery room.

"Baby is here. Both Whitney and the baby are doing fine." He smiled.

"Well, what is it?" Shelby asked.

"Whitney wanted to tell you. So, come in and see the baby." Shelby and Adam nodded and followed John into the delivery room. They walked in and saw Whitney holding the baby.

"Well, do I have a niece or nephew?" Shelby asked.

"This is Logan Anthony Cena."

"Oh my god! He's so gorgeous."

"Thanks." Whitney smiled. "The doctor said he was healthy. He doesn't have any of the health issues Ella had."

"Can...Can I hold him?"

"Of course." She smiled. Shelby gently took the baby from Whitney. She smiled as she held her nephew.

"He really is adorable. I think I see John's dimples. You just might have a heartbreaker on your hands."

Whitney laughed. "Maybe so."

Adam stood there watching her as she held the baby and he was even more sure that he wanted that with her. Happily ever after with a couple of babies.

"Thinking about kids?" John asked Adam as they stood there.

"How did you know that?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Just the look. You and Shelby will have plenty of babies."

"I can't wait."

"It will happen." John smiled. "Now, I'm going to go over there and spend time with my wife and son."

Shelby handed the baby back to Whitney. "He really is adorable."

"Thanks." Whitney smiled. "You know, you and Adam will have some of these."

"I know. And I can't wait for that to happen."

"It will." Whitney smiled. "So, are you ready for godmother duty?"

"Of course. I've been ready for godmother duty."

"Good. Then you are Logan's godmother." Shelby smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." She replied. "Well, you guys should probably rest. You had a hard day. I will come back tomorrow and see you."

"Alright."

"See you tomorrow." Adam said hugging her. He took Shelby's hand and they headed out of the hospital. "So, your new nephew is cute."

"He is that." She smiled. "I'm so glad he's healthy and no problems. I don't think Whitney or John could take it if something happen to Logan. And he's our new nephew." Adam smiled.

"I talked to Ma today. She's coming for thanksgiving."

"That's great. All the wedding plans can be finalized and we can enjoy the holiday."

"She's excited. I told her about the new baby in the family and she can't wait to see him and spoil him as she said."

Shelby smiled. "You have no idea how much it means to me that your mom has accepted me and Whitney into your family."

"I'm glad." He said hugging her. "Mom is like that and she loves you guys. You're the daughters she never had."

"And she's the mother we've been missing since ours died." Shelby said sadly.

He pulled her into a hug. "I know you miss your mom."

"I do and on occasions like this, it's harder." She replied. "But we can't change that she's gone. So, I want to focus on the happiness of things. My wedding and my new nephew."

"The start of our life together." He said holding her close.

"Definitely that." She smiled and kissed him. "We are going to have an amazing life together."

"Yes, we will." He replied. "Now, let's enjoy some time together before we have my mom here and you are wedding planning." She smiled and let him lead her up the stairs to their bedroom.

The next day, Shelby headed back to the hospital. Whitney had told her that John was heading out to work before he would be out with a kaybe injury to help her with Logan.

"Hey." She said walking in.

"Hey. Did you have a nice night?"

"We did. Adam and I enjoyed the time alone."

"Good. Well, John headed out this morning. So it's just me and Logan until he comes back."

"Oh no, you have Aunt Shelby and Uncle Adam to help too."

Whitney smiled. "I guess I'm nervous about taking Logan home. And if I will be a good mom. I never got the chance with Ella. And I guess I'm doubting myself."

"You're going to be an excellent mom. You're the first person I run to when I need help or advice."

"I know." She smiled. "I just needed someone to say it I guess."

"Whit, you will be a great mom. Logan is lucky to have you. And Adam and I are going to be here for you. Plus Judy is coming for Thanksgiving and she can't wait to spoil him."

"Between your mother in law and mine, he's going to be spoiled rotten."

"He would be anyway. You and John and everyone are going to spoil him rotten."

Whitney laughed. "You're right."

"So, when do you guys get out of here?"

"Tomorrow. Since everything is good with me and Logan. The doctor is releasing us tomorrow."

"Good. Now you rest and give me that baby."

"Alright but if you're thinking of snatching him, he is wired to go off if he leaves the room." She laughed.

"Well, I was but now I guess not" She smiled. "Now, rest. He's fine with Aunt Shelby." Whitney smiled and settled back against the pillows as Shelby sat down in the rocker with Logan. Shelby looked over at Whitney a few minutes later and saw that she was fast asleep. "You know, Logan. I'm your Aunt Shelby and I'm going to spoil you." She smiled as she held him. "And you'll probably grow up to wrestle. And that's fine with me." She smiled when he looked up at her with his blue eyes and wrapped his hand around her finger.

Adam arrived at the hospital and headed up. John had called him and asked him to check on Whitney and Logan. He knew Shelby was there but John was being overprotective. He smiled when he saw they were both asleep. He walked over to Shelby and gently took Logan from her and placed him in the bassinet. He then took a seat and watched some TV.

"When did you get here?" He heard from Shelby's direction.

"Just a little bit ago. You were both sleeping."

Shelby smiled and looked at Whitney. "New motherhood sympathy?"

"I think you're just tired." He laughed. "Now you just sit back and relax and when Whit wakes up, I'll go get us lunch."

She nodded just as Logan started crying. She smiled and got up and picked him up. "Shhh, it's okay little one." She said as she bounced him a little bit.

"He's probably hungry." She heard from the bed and turned to see Whitney awake.

"While you feed him, Adam has agreed to go get lunch."

"Good. Get something yummy." Whitney replied as Shelby handed her the baby. "Now, I would go if you don't want to see something you don't want too."

"I'm gone." He said kissing Shelby and walking out.

Shelby laughed and looked at her sister as she sat nursing Logan. "He has a good appetite."

"I'll say." Whitney smiled. "Must get that from John."

"Probably so." Shelby smiled. "Whitney, I just wanted to take this time to thank you for always being there for me. I know sometimes it wasn't easy for both of us but we got through everything. And I'm really glad you're my sister."

Whitney smiled. "I'm really glad you're my sister too. And we've always been there for each other. And we always will be."

Shelby smiled and hugged her careful not to smush Logan. Everything was just as it should be. Now all she had to was plan her wedding and get ready to start her life with Adam.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Time passed by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the week of the wedding. Christmas in Canada had been as beautiful as Shelby had hoped it would be.

"You look beautiful. That dress suits you." Whitney said when she walked into the bride's room with Logan in her arms.

"I'm so nervous. But I'm excited too." Shelby said smiling.

"You don't have to be nervous. You look gorgeous, Adam loves you and you guys are going to be so incredibly happy together."

"Thank you for agreeing to give me away."

"What are sisters for? Now if you're ready, I think it's time to make you Mrs. Copeland."

"What are you going to do with Logan?"

"Oh I have that covered." She smiled as Judy walked up.

"I'm here for that handsome baby." She smiled. "He is my date to the wedding." Both Whitney and Shelby smiled as she took the baby and headed out.

Judy smile as she walked with Logan to where Adam and Jay were getting ready. She knocked on the door. "Don't my boys look handsome."

"You look beautiful Ma."

"So does your future wife. Which reminds me, it's time. You boys take your places and in a few minutes, my baby will be a married man."

"I've been married before Ma."

"Yes, that's true. But you know what they say, third times a charm. And she's exactly that. A good luck charm. I've never seen you so happy and in love. And it does my heart good to see it. Now don't you worry. The boys went back to the cabin earlier today and made sure everything was all set. There's plenty of groceries and firewood. There will be a fire started when you get there. Jay and Denise have graciously agreed to stop by when they leave. You just take a deep breath and go marry my new daughter."

He smiled and hugged her. "I love you ma."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now, this little guy and I are going to take our seats. And I'm sorry guys but I have the cutest date at the wedding." Adam and Jay laughed. "I'll see you boys in a few minutes."

Jay turned to Adam once she had left, "Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm more than ready." He smiled.

"Well, then we should get this show on the road." Randy said walking in. "The guests are waiting and I'm sure a beautiful girl in a white dress is waiting too."

Adam nodded and they walked down the aisle to wait for Shelby. The music started and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. The doors closed and he looked toward them as the bridal chorus started. He took a deep breath as they opened and Shelby made her way down the aisle. She seemed to float toward him as Whitney escorted her down. She looked so beautiful in that dress...that dress. He'd seen pictures of the dress before from his grandparents wedding and he looked over at his mom slightly as she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

Shelby got to the end of the aisle and took his hand. They moved to stand in front of the officiant. "Be seated." He said to the guests. "Who give this woman in marriage."

"I do." Whitney said as she took her place beside Shelby.

"We are here today to witness Adam and Shelby confess their love for one another and commit their lives to each other. Are there any objections?" Nobody said anything. "Alright. We may proceed. I understand you each have something you'd like to say to the other. Shelby, you go first."

"Adam, love was something I never really thought about until you. Well not forever love. But you made realize that love can be forever. And there is someone for everyone. And I know you are that for me. I love you and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together."

"Adam, you may go."

"Shelby, I believe that there's a reason we're standing here today, a reason you literally fell into my life in the first place. I've always heard it said that there are some people that you're just destined to meet, to share moments of your life with. That's what happened with us. Fate threw us together because that was the way it was destined to be. And somehow, that first day in the hallway at the arena, I knew you'd change my life, that you'd be my destiny. I thank God each and every day for blessing me with your love and I know that I'm not always easy to live with but I swear to you right here, right now in front of our friends and family that no one will ever love you with more warmth, more depth or more strength than I do. You have my heart, totally and completely and I can't wait to share the rest of our lives together."

Shelby wiped a tear away as he said it. The officiant turned to them. "Shelby, do you take Adam, to be your wedded husband. To share with him all that you are and all that you have. To live with him in the holy estate of marriage until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Adam, do you take Shelby, to be your wedded wife. To share with her all that you are and all that you have. To live with her in the holy estate of marriage until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings please. Shelby, take the ring and place it on Adam's hand and say with this ring, I thee wed."

She smiled as she slid the wedding band on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Adam, take the ring and place it on Shelby's hand and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He repeated as he slid the diamond wedding band on her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled and leaned in kissing her gently on the lips. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Adam Copeland."

Everyone clapped as they walked up the aisle. The wedding party followed and they all waited in the special room until all of the guests were gone. They would take some pictures and then head to the reception.

Adam looked at Shelby and smiled before he leaned in and kissed her again. "You're my wife."

She smiled back. "And you're my husband. Now we can start our life together."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too. Now, we have a party waiting for us. Let's go celebrate."

Adam smiled and took her hand and they walked into the reception. "I don't want to stay too long though. I do have a surprise for you."

She smiled and they walked in as the band announced them. They smiled as the photographer took the pictures and everyone clapped. Their song started to play so they took to the dance floor.

"I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful in that dress."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. It's a beautiful dress and I'm so grateful that your mom trusted me enough to wear today."

"It suits you."

"You look pretty handsome."

"Thanks." He said kissing her. "So, let's finish this dance, cut that cake and head out of here. I want some time alone with my wife."

"You did say something about a surprise didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He smiled. "So let's cut the cake." They cut the cake and three he bouquet and then Judy and Whitney ushered them out to the waiting car.

"I can't believe it's done." Shelby said as the car drove away. "We're married."

"We are and now it's time for my surprise." He smiled as the car drove toward the cabin.

They drove a little ways and he pulled up to the cabin. The smoke from the fire was billowing heartily out of the chimney and she could see a soft lamp glow from the window. She looked over at him and smiled. "What's this?"

"This is our honeymoon. Two glorious weeks just you and me." She smiled at him as the car stopped. "Now, let's go in and start our honeymoon."

She smiled as he opened the door for her and went to get their bags from the trunk. Once he had them, they headed into the cabin. "This is amazing. Just the way I wanted to spend my honeymoon. But I never told you that. How'd you know?"

"I might have had a little birdie tell me." He smiled. "I wanted to do something special for you and something you would love. I have a lot planned for us. But for starters, we are going to celebrate our marriage." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled back to look at him and smiled. "Which way to the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway second door on the right."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to slip out of this dress and into something a little more comfortable." She kissed him and headed toward the bathroom.

He smiled as she did. They were married and now starting their honeymoon. He had finally got it right. He had the perfect girl.

Please Review!


End file.
